A Day Without Rain
by Aya8
Summary: Sequel to Knock on the Sky Draco and Ginny come back from their summer break and are forced to face the trials and tribulations of their actions.
1. Everything I Do, I Do It For You

A Day Without Rain

Aya

Summary: Sequel to Knock on the Sky. Draco and Ginny come back from their summer break and are forced to face the trials and tribulations of their actions.

Spoilers: Harry Potter, Knock on the Sky

Chapter One:

Everything I Do, I Do It For You

Draco stared down at a sleeping Ginny. She was so beautiful, so angelic, she took his breath away, and he couldn't even come to terms with the fact that summer was almost over. He wanted to keep her forever in his arms, but he didn't want to ruin her chances at a life. She needed to finish school, even if it meant he'd have to let her go for a while, but he had every intention of getting her back at the end of the year.

"Red?" he whispered softly.

She mumbled and curled her hand underneath her chin, pulling up the silk sheets. Draco grinned and brushed aside a strand of her hair that had fallen into her face. He placed a kiss on her forehead and lifted her arm out from under her chin. He took her arm, turning his back to her chest, and wrapped it around him. He gently played with her fingertips, nibbling and nipping.

"Draco?" Ginny's sleepy voice filled his ears.

The sweet salty air moved Ginny to wake more. The wind blew into the wooded cabin from one of the open windows. The mahogany dressers had clothing and trinkets scattered around on the top. The matching floor was covered in pieces of tattered clothing from their last love making session and spilled water and pieces of fruit scattered along the kitchen counter.

Even with all the contents decorating the floor it still looked clean because of the bigness of the place. It was beautiful, dark, and yet bright. Golden walls, but black furniture, when Ginny had first seen it the first that that had come to her mind was 'day and night', almost like Draco.

He turned and cupped her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. He smiled down at her. "I just wanted to see your eyes."

Ginny blushed slightly and turned her eyes to her beautiful engagement ring. "Draco!"

"You are so beautiful," he croaked out licking her neck.

"Likewise, you sex God!" she replied squeaking from the wet trail he left behind.

"Sex God hmm? I guess I wore you out didn't I?" he smirked.

"Did you have a doubt?"

He grinned into her hair, and then lifted up slowly as reality slammed into him so hard it took his breath away.

_Summer's almost over!_

"Is something wrong?" she asked suspiciously.

Draco sighed and repeated his thoughts. "Summer's almost over."

Ginny cringed. She had known it would come, she just hadn't expected it to be so soon. The day the tropical dreams of paradise would end and reality would come in showing it's ugly unwanted face.

"I-I don't want to talk about it!" she said casting her eyes down to Draco's chest.

"But we have to!"

"Why? Why do we have to? I don't even want to go back! I want to stay with you! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME STAY?" she yelled.

Draco flinched back from the loud screaming and grimaced in guilt. "I can't ruin your chances at a life. You need to finish school."

"I have a life, but I want a better one…with you. Draco, I love you! Please just let me stay with you. I don't want to face my parents or yours! I know they'll try to tear us apart! Well I won't let them, but I don't think I'm strong enough to stop them, which is why I don't want to go back. I want to be with you forever."

Draco searched her eyes. Longing filled his being as he stroked her bottom lip. "Ginny, this isn't up for discussion."

Ginny's eyes darkened in anger. "Don't talk to me like child!"

Draco threw his head back in laughter. "The world 'child', when I talk to you, gods even think of you is so far from my mind of how I treat you. I just wish I could hold you forever and make sweet endless love to you until we both die from loss of breath! I love you so much, that I'd die for you. I can't let you throw your life away by not finishing school. You need to experience it. I'm not going to stop you from it."

"You'd die for me?" she gasped out.

Draco bit his lip and turned his head.

"W-why did that confession make my heart sink to my stomach? Are you hiding something from me Draco Malfoy?"

He sucked in a breath at the mention of his last name, and the fact that he held that gene sickened him. He turned his head away; trying to hide his disgust, his embarrassment. He felt the mark on his arm for the first time in months. Draco wrapped his hand around the mark glaring down at the floor so hard it was as if he were trying to bore a hole into it.

Ginny glanced down at his arm and it dawned on her within three seconds. "Draco, you're death eater…I want you to tell me right now that your life is not on the line with you being with me!" her voice on the verge of hysterics.

He turned his head, his eyes glaring hard at the corner. "It's not."

"Look at me when you say it!" she yelled frantically, jerking his head to make eye contact.

He glared, smacking her hand away. "IT'S NOT!" he yelled.

She flinched and held her stinging hand to her chest. "Y-you're lying to me! Why are you lying?" tears filled her eyes.

"Ginny…" he started as he reached for her.

She jerked away. "No! I don't want you to die for me! Just—don't touch me! I-I'm not worth your life! Are they going to kill you when they see you? Are they? You better not lie to me!"

Draco felt his eyes start to blur as he watched Ginny cradle her hand.

_What have I done? I hurt her, my Red…I hurt her._

_Hold her._

For once he took his advice and reached for her again, only to have her leap off the bed and cower in a far corner of the cabin.

"Answer me goddamnit!"

Draco turned his head into his shoulder. "I-I don't know."

Ginny's eyes turned wild and she shook her head. "Why did you do this?"

He glanced up and licked his suddenly dry lips. "What?"

"Why did you take me here knowing that that was a possible consequence?"

"I did it for you, baby. Setting aside the fact that I'm a death eater there always was a possible consequence anyway."

"Th-that's not good enough! Why, why, why, why??" she chanted frantically. "We cannot go back! If they killed you—" she chocked and slid down the wall.

Draco got up and ran to her. He lifted her up into his arms and smashed her to his chest, inhaling her warm soothing scent.

She slapped him and he had never been so shocked in his life.

_She slapped me._

"Ginny!"

"I hate you!" she glared.

Draco stared at her in horror, then gasped as he felt his heart tear. He could almost swear he could feel the rip and pieces of it seeping through his body.

Draco searched her eyes and she pulled away from him. "Y-you don't mean that! You're just upset."

"Draco, I can't believe that you don't love me enough that you wouldn't want to try and stay alive for me!"

He saw red. "WHAT? How can you say that? I love you so much that I would die for you and you say I don't love you enough!?"

"YOU DON'T GET IT! At all, you don't get it! Don't you understand? If you die you're killing me!"

Draco felt the blood run out of his face. He squinted at her shaking his head. "N-no Ginny…"

"YES! You're my heart, I can't let you die for me," she gasped out bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Ginny I—"

She held up her hand and ran to get her coat. "Just—no!"

Draco watched helplessly as she ran out of the cabin.

To Be Continued…


	2. Please Forgive Me

**Chapter Two: Please Forgive Me**

"Where were you?" Draco's voice cried out as a soaked Ginny walked through the door.

Ginny's blood shot eyes lifted up. She walked silently towards where he stood and wrapped her arms around him. She was freezing, shivering. "I'm sorry."

Draco paused then wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring the wet clothing that clung to her. He nudged her cheek with his and kissed her jaw line. "It's okay."

Ginny shook her head frantically and pulled away. "I had no right to yell at you! I love that you love me enough to die for me, but I don't want you to die for me. If that were the case then I'd let you go. Do you understand?"

Draco caressed her face with his thumb. "I think."

"I need you to fully understand why I reacted the way I did," Ginny said almost frantically.

He sighed and ran a damp hand through his hair. Yanking on Ginny's hand he pulled her to a reclining chair sat down and pulled her down into his lap. He whispered a drying spell and then brought her body closer to his. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Go on then."

She gripped his hand, shaking, "I-I don't ever want you to die."

Draco chuckled. "I'll have to sometime."

Ginny gently elbowed him in the stomach. "I know, I just-it's just I would rather me die than you die."

Draco jerked her away. "What?"

"I-I—" she burst out into tears.

He dragged her in a hard kiss. "I understand. I love you Ginny. So much."

She sobbed. "Draco, we can't go back! I don't want—"

"Ginny, look at me!" Draco insisted forcing her to keep eye contact with him. "We HAVE to go back! I do NOT run from my problems. I never have I never will. I want you to know that this vacation wasn't an escape it was a break."

Her eyes searched his pleadingly. "They'll never accept it!"

"I don't care! We are going to face them, and if they still don't except it, I'm still marrying you," Draco whispered in his ear.

Ginny lifted her head up. "You promise?"

Draco grinned down at her and lifted her chin up so that her lips grazed his mouth. "I promise."

Ginny smiled happily and wiped her tears away. She then situated herself closer to Draco, wrapping her legs around his waist, and giving him a mischievous smile. "So, how many children do you want?"

Draco threw his head back in laughter. "At least half a dozen!"

Ginny's mouth dropped in shock. "Are you serious?"

"I'm kidding baby!"

She whipped her hand across her forehead. "Few, two I can handle!"

Ginny dropped her hand down to his pants suddenly and slipped the buttons through their slots.

"Ginny," Draco groaned.

"I want to fulfill two more fantasies!" Ginny informed.

Draco bit his lip hard as Ginny's hand dipped into his pants. He dropped his forehead to hers. "And what are they?"

"Making love to you in a reclining chair, and spending all day tomorrow in bed."

Draco's head dropped back and he let out a groan as she continued moving her hand over him.

"We've done almost all my fantasies Draco!" Ginny hollered suddenly stopping her hand motions. "I am so selfish! What do you want to do?"

"GINNY!" he croaked out moving his hips against her knuckles. "Don't stop!"

Ginny pulled her hand out of his pants. She flinched slightly as he jerked her shoulders and growled warningly. He bit her lip and tore her pants off.

"Draco! Those were—"

"I'll buy you some more tomorrow!" he whispered and pushed into her.

"Last time you said that we never did go because—"

"We got distracted!" he growled lifting her up and impaled her fully onto him.

Ginny dropped her head down to his shoulder and bit down to keep from screaming in pleasure. He rammed his hips up in a frantic motion, his body screaming for release. She dug her teeth harder into his shoulder as he continued his erratic movements.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and rocked in rhythm with Draco's hips. She came in his arms, holding him with all her might.

As she came down she smiled at the pleasure filled face Draco had on. She slumped closer to his chest.

Draco tickled his hands up and down her back, leaning his head back against the chair. He gave a laugh and hugged Ginny close.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

Ginny lifted herself up, still staying joined with him. "Do you think our relationship is based on just sex?"

Draco lifted his eyebrow. "JUST sex?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and dropped her head onto her shoulders, smiling sheepishly. "Great sex."

"Definitely magnificent! And I don't think that—"

"I want to go on a real full date."

He paused, frowning in confusion. "What?"

"Maybe ice skating?"

"Ice whating?"

Ginny giggled and pushed his cheeks together, making him form fish lips. "You are so cute! Ice skating…you skate on the ice."

Draco shook his head as if he was trying to clear it. "Why?"

"It would be a fun innocent date!"

"A date?" he asked shock evident in his voice. "As in—"

"Yes! A trip into Hogsmeade, dinner, and ice skating."

"I don't know how to ice skate."

Ginny scowled. "You don't even know what it is!"

"Of course I do. I just said that to make sure you said what I thought you said."

"Was that supposed to be a tongue twister?"

"What?" Draco shook his head again. "You're crazy."

"I think I might say something clichéd," Ginny warned, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Let me do it for you…crazy about you?" he grinned and nibbled her ear.

She gasped slightly. "Draco, stop! I'm serious! Please? I want to go on a date like normal couples."

"Well, we aren't a normal couple and we never will be, but that's what makes us work."

"Pretty please?"

Draco lifted his head up and gave her a teasing glare. "How about once we get back home and everything gets back to…well never mind, just when we get home, I'll take you on a date."

Ginny played with his stomach and looked down trying to hold back the fresh tears that threatened. "I don't want to go ho—"

"We have to."

"Why?"

Draco sighed heavily and lifted her chin up. "I want you to finish school."

Ginny pouted then turned her head up to smile. "And then you'll take me away, marry me, and make two babies?"

He chuckled. "Definitely."

She pouted again. "Okay, but we HAVE to go on a regular date when we get back."

"I promise."

Ginny bit her lip gently as she looked at him intently. She was turning her head sideways and back staring at him, making him a bit uncomfortable.

"Ginny?"

Her eyes connected with his. "You're so different from how you used to be."

Draco gave an absent smile. "Because you happened into my life."

Ginny lifted her finger to his lips. "I want you to know I never wanted you to change. That wasn't the reason I—"

"I know, but I did change…not completely, but it's a start! Look at me! I'm in love with a Weasel!"

"I'm in love with a fer—"

"AH!" he screamed silencing her.

"Lets go to bed."

"To bed? Or BED?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Bed, I just want to snuggle."

Draco sighed and lifted her up with him. "Alright…'snuggle' it is!"

"Good-night!"

"Night Gin."

To Be Continued…


	3. A Day Without Rain

A/N: When I first had this chapter out I got complaints about how mean the Weasley's were to Ginny when she returned home. Keep in mind that she was gone for almost three in a half months and her parents did not know where she was, what they did know however was that she was with Draco Malfoy.

Also, this is the original version of chapter three (i.e. it's not corrected/revised). It will be soon however.

**Chapter Three: A Day Without Rain**

_"Are you sure you want to go back?" Ginny asked as they sat on the train._

_Draco smiled reassuringly at her. "Everything will be fine."_

But everything wasn't fine. As soon as they'd stepped off the train things went all to hell. Her parents and Draco's had been sitting at the stop waiting.

_How did they even know when we'd be back?_

_Ginny inched closer to Draco, clutching his arm, trembling as they walked towards their family. _

_"Ginny?" Draco whispered worriedly as he felt her shaking uncontrollably. "I got you don't worry!"_

_"Don't leave me," she begged softly._

_Draco gazed down at her lovingly. "I won't."_

Ginny knew that he wouldn't have let go of her if her father hadn't yanked her away from him. He'd walked right up to her and snatched her so hard and fast that she had the breath knocked out of her.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" she cried out as her fathers' hand bit into her arm.

"What were you thinking?" Molly screamed with the look of the devil on her face.

"You are grounded for life!" Arthur's voice filled her ears with menacing pain.

Ginny met Draco's gaze as she felt herself silently pleading for something. He was standing next to his very unusually calm father, gazing at her with sadness. Ginny lifted her eyes up to see Lucius giving his son a thoughtful look.

"Mum! Dad! Stop this right now!" Ginny yelled at them as she jerked her arm away.

Molly glanced down at her with a calm eerie look. "Don't you talk to me like that young lady!"

Arthur was having a glaring contest with Lucius, who'd seemed to pull his eyes away from his son. Ginny dropped her eyes to Draco, his head was bowed and his shoulders were sagging in defeat.

_Draco, don't give up._

Ginny silently pleaded with him. She was dimly aware of her mother yelling at her and their fathers silently glaring at each other, but finally one word brought her attention back to her mother, along with Lucius, Arthur, and Draco.

"Molly? What are you saying?" Arthur gasped.

"I'm saying Ginny looks rounded! Maybe it's my imagination, maybe not."

Ginny, who'd been only half listening, looked at Draco and she saw it in his eyes what she'd failed to notice. His eye's widened as he glanced down at Ginny's stomach.

"I am not pregnant! I took the test potion!" Ginny lied. "I've just been eating a lot lately."

Molly gazed at her daughter. "Ginny just to be sure, you're taking another one…with me in the room!" then she turned her gaze to Draco and Lucius, directing her next set of vicious words at them. "And if she is pregnant you will have no right to the child you nasty death eaters."

Ginny gasped at Molly. "Don't talk to my fiancée like that!"

Arthur glared. "There will be no marriage to a Malfoy in this family!"

"IF there is a baby I will have all the rights along with Ginny," Draco's voice erupted.

"I'm not pregnant," Ginny insisted.

Draco dropped his eyes to hers. He swallowed and held back a groan as lust slammed into his gut.

_She is so beautiful. _

_What if she's pregnant?_

_Do you want a baby?_

_I don't want to be like my father._

_Then you should worry._

Draco took in a shuddering breath.

_But…having a baby with Ginny…the happiness…_

_Think about what it would do to her._

_She's saying she isn't pregnant. So I believe her._

_Do you really?_

"Ginny," he whispered softly taking a step towards her.

She could tell he was internally fighting with himself. Trying to hold himself back from crushing her into his arms. Ginny wanted to hold him as well, to squeeze him so tight that she'd knock the breath out of him, but the stern, strong hand on her shoulder was holding her back, just as the hand of Lucius Malfoy was holding Draco.

Draco turned his head down to his fathers' hand and sneered. It was the last straw. "Not even hell could keep me away from her!" he snarled out at his father.

He jerked his shoulder away and started walking over. Ginny relaxed her shoulders and as soon as she felt her fathers' hand relax she jerked away. It was a matter of seconds before she was in his arms, smelling him, clutching him to her.

"We should have stayed away," Ginny cried letting the tears that had formed into her eyes fall on to Draco's neck.

"What would that have accomplished for you and your family? I couldn't bare to lose you, think about the people who birthed you, raised you, provided for you, loved you…I know you wouldn't have wanted to do that to them," he whispered back.

Deep down she knew he was right, but she also knew being his was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"You need to keep you whore of a son on a leash!" Arthur yelled at Lucius.

Lucius, who'd been watching the two hugging with a surprised look on his face, slowly, almost eerily turned his head towards Ginny's father, with the look of the devil emerging onto his face. "My 'whore' of a son? What about your tramp of a daughter? She's money hungry so she goes after the richest slab of meat she can get. You poor sorry excuse for a witch!"

Ginny felt Draco stiffen as soon as the word 'tramp' popped out of his fathers' mouth. She tried to keep him to her, but he was too strong. Ginny watched in horror as Draco launched himself at his father.

"Don't you talk about her like that," he screamed as he rammed a fist into his fathers' face.

Lucius stumbled backwards from the force of the punch, but still managed to stay on his feet. Draco cringed in pain as he felt it ten fold from the death-mark he had on his arm. Lucius lifted his eyebrow in yet another look of surprise.

Ginny shook her head.

_I'm beginning to think the Malfoy's let a lot more emotion out than they let on!_

Lucius walked up to Draco as if he was going to kill him, but grabbed his son by the collar and held on, staring at him deeply in the eyes. "What's the matter with you?"

Draco was still fuming. "Don't you talk about Ginny like that! I'm the only one she's ever been with," his voice was dark, deep, menacing, sending shivers down Ginny's spine.

Ginny bowed her head waiting for her parents gasp to come. When it didn't come she turned. What she saw was heart breaking. Her mother had tears in her eyes and her father was looking at her with sadness.

_Oh no…that's not good Ginny._

_Tell me about it._

"It's time to go," Molly whimpered. "We-we have to go, now!"

Before Ginny even had a chance to hug Draco good-bye her father picked her up and carried her with him, out of the station.

"Stop this!" Ginny hollered.

Molly grimaced. "Don't yell!"

"We're in love," Ginny whispered.

Arthur growled in anger. "You aren't in love! You're too young to be in love!"

"You and mom fell in love when you were in your 5th year!" Ginny pointed out.

"It was different!" Molly insisted.

Ginny dropped from her fathers' arm. "How so, because _you _were in the same house? That's so unfair and wrong!"

"It may be so, but that's how the world is! I forbid you to see him again," Arthur informed.

"But Daddy…" Ginny's bottom lip trembled.

"Don't argue with me," he said and walked ahead.

"Mum?"

Molly lifted her blood shot-eyes to her daughter. "I agree with your fathers decision."

"But I love him! He's a part of me! I need him! We were meant to be together!" Ginny cried out almost hysterically.

Molly didn't answer.

"I want to see Draco!" Ginny whispered at the dinner table.

Ginny jerked as she heard her fathers' utensils clang to the plate as he dropped them in frustration.

"Not one more word!" he yelled.

Ron's eyes widened at his fathers' outburst. His father had really been on edge all summer.

_He thinks he's loosing his daughter._

Ron smiled softly as he placed a piece of chicken in his mouth.

Ginny bit her lip. "I want to see Draco!"

"Go to your room!" Molly yelled. "Go! Now!"

"Fine! I'd rather be up there than down here sitting around a table full of…"

"Anyone want more potatoes?" Ron interrupted, stopping his sister from saying something she'd regret.

Ginny turned and stomped up to her room. She opened the door and slammed it as hard as she could.

"Draco!" Ginny cried softly as she threw herself on the bed.

Her heart hurt. She felt like her air supplies had just been cut in half. Ginny flipped over on her back and rubbed her right hand up and down her stomach, giving a soft smile.

She was pregnant. She really didn't know how far along she was, but she guessed it to be about four in a half months.

Ginny had lied to everyone. She didn't want Draco to pull back or be afraid. Ginny was afraid Draco would hate her and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle that.

"I'll tell him…and my family…sometime."

A gentle knock on the door tore Ginny's attention away from her belly.

"Ginny?" Molly's voice was soft yet stern.

"What?"

Molly pushed open the door and walked in. "You're taking your pregnancy potion now!"

Ginny stomach turned as she saw the cup in her mothers' hand.

"Drink this and hold out your right hand. If you're pregnant it'll be a purple if you aren't it will be blue."

"Mom—"

"Drink it!" her mother's voice sent shivers down Ginny's spine.

She lifted the contents to her mouth and gulped it down. Her eyes watered as the burning sensation trailed down her throat. Molly held Ginny's right hand.

Two minutes later and her hand was purple. Molly gasped and brought a hand up to her mouth. "Oh Ginny!" Molly cried as she brought her hand up to her daughters face.

"I'm about four months along."

"So you lied when you said you weren't pregnant."

Ginny cast her eyes down. "I was afraid Draco would break up with me."

"Don't worry about this Ginny, your dad and I will take care of this."

Ginny jerked her head up. "I want to keep the baby."

"I understand that, but—"

"Mother! Please respect my decision. I want to keep him or her," Ginny practically begged her mother. "Please momma!"

"Okay, you can keep the baby. I just don't know how we're going to do it," Molly stood up from the bed and started for the door.

"I'm sorry!" Ginny whispered. "I'm sorry for what I put you through, but I'm not sorry that I fell in love with Draco."

Molly's hand paused at the doorknob. "I accept your apology, but it's going to take a lot more than that."

"I understand."

Molly walked out. Ginny sighed in happiness.

"Now all I need is Draco."

"She's pregnant!" Molly told Arthur.

He flexed his fingers into a fist and ground his teeth together. "Bloody hell!"

"I gave her permission to keep the baby."

Arthur sighed heavily, his shoulders relaxing. "Malfoy can't know!" he spat out.

Molly licked her lips at the venomous hatred in her husbands' voice. "What are we going to do?"

Arthur paced for about ten minutes thinking. Molly walked over to the kitchen chair and sat down watching her husband. When he stopped Molly glanced up in hope.

"An idea."

"A forgetting potion."

Molly paused. "I don't want her to forget everything, just that boy!"

"That's why we're doing the potion. We can direct it, make her believe she had a one-night stand and didn't know where the guy was. That's she's going to independently raise the tike on her own."

Molly gave a small smile. "I hate that family, but Ginny is in love with their son. She doesn't have rotten judgment. I don't want to hurt her."

Arthur stroked his chin. "She does in this case. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

That was that. Molly knew it was the only way. "Okay. We'll put the potion in her drinking cup for breakfast."

"Then it's done," Arthur smiled.

Molly felt good about her decision, but her heart was sore for her youngest.

_I'm sorry Ginny this is the only way._

To Be Continued…


	4. Wild Child

I made an exception for the song lyrics on this chapter. It's by Enya—one of my favorites.

Chapter Four: Wild Child

**Ever close your eyes. **  
**Ever stop and listen. **  
**Ever feel alive. **  
**And you've nothing missing. **  
**You don't need a reason **  
**Let the day go on and on. **

**Let the rainfall down. **  
**Everywhere around you **  
**Give into it now. **  
**Let the day surround you **  
**You don't need a reason **  
**Let the rain go on and on **

**What a day, what a day to take to **  
**What a way, what a way to make it through. **  
**What a day, what a day to take to a wild child **

**Only take the time. **  
**From the helter skelter. **  
**Every day you find. **  
**Everything's in kilter. **  
**You don't need a reason. **  
**Let the day go on and on **

**Every summer sun, **  
**Every winter evening. **  
**Every spring to come **  
**Every autumn leaving. **  
**You don't need a reason **  
**Let it all go on and on. **

**What a day, what a day to take to. **  
**What a way, what a way to make it through **  
**What a day, what a day to take to a wild child. **  
**What a day, what a day to take to. **  
**What a way, what a way to make it through. **  
**What a day, what a day to take to a wild child. **

**What a day, what a day to take to. **  
**What a way, what a way to make it through. **  
**What a day, what a day to take to. **  
**Da-da-da **  
**Da-da-da-da-da-da **  
**What a way, what a way to make it through **  
**Da-da-da **  
**Da-da-da-da-da-da **  
**Da-da-da **  
**Da-da-da-da-da-da **  
**What a way, what a way to make it through **  
**What a day, what a day to take to a wild child **  
**What a day, what a day to take to a wild child**

Molly's stomach hurt as she walked up to her daughters' bedroom the next morning. She gently rapped on the door and pushed it open to see her Ginny curled up in a ball, sleeping, with a tear streaked face. Molly glided towards her bed and gently sat next to Ginny's waist, slowly trailing her fingertips along the side of her daughters face. She was having second thoughts. The guilt of what they had planned to do was definitely taking its toll. It wasn't the best idea. Molly glanced down at the forgetting potion that she had poured into a cup. If she didn't do this—it would be one heartache after another, this needed to be done. "Baby?"

Ginny's eyes popped open. Her gaze made focus and the minute she caught the sadness on her mothers' face, reality set in. Tears spilled over onto her cheeks. "I really miss him."

Molly's heart filled with lead. She didn't want her daughter pining after someone that had been their enemy for so long. "Drink this sweetie. It'll make you feel better."

Ginny reached for the cup and slowly brought it to her lips, tipping it back. She cringed as the contents hit her tongue. "This is gross!"

"It's suppose to make you feel better…of course it's going to be 'gross'. When have you ever tasted medicine that was good?" Molly grinned stroking her daughters' cheek.

Ginny gave a small smile. "Never…except for those—"

Molly stopped her. "Okay then! I'll let that slide. Drink it all!"

Ginny sat fully up on the bed and pinched her nose with two fingers as she drained the raunchy, tangy, purple liquid down. "Ugh."

Molly watched her daughter, a twinge of worry in her eyes. The potion was supposed to work instantly and Molly prayed that Ginny would forget that horrid name.

"Ginny?"

The blood drained from Ginny's face and she clutched her head as she glanced accusingly at her mother. "Oh mummy, what did you do to me?"

Molly looked shocked. "N-nothing."

Ginny's breath accelerated, her chest rising quickly, her eyes widening as if in pain. Molly reached for her wrist and counted the pulse beats.

Ginny jerked her hand away from her mothers. "Checking my pulse? What did you do? Drug me?"

Just as Molly was about to say something Ginny gasped. "Mum, what did you do?" She managed before she collapsed against her bed with her eyes shut.

Molly felt her heart stop as she saw Ginny collapse to the bed. She leaned forward and gently padded Ginny's face. "Sweetie? Wake up—wake up, wake up," Molly demanded softly, continuously patting her face. It was after a minute of doing this that Molly became frantic, her patting being a full-blown slap in the face. "No-Ginny!" Molly gripped Ginny's shoulders and began shaking her with every bit of strength she had, and still Ginny didn't move. "Arthur! Arthur! Hurry! Arthur!"

He came bursting in slightly out of breath. His eyes were searching to see what was wrong and he paused when he saw Ginny on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I gave her the forgetting potion and she just collapsed."

Arthur bowed his head and sighed grievingly. Molly almost gasped as she saw a tear slide down her husbands' cheek. "I-I guess they were soul mates."

"What?" Molly asked confused.

Arthur took a deep breath. "In the very fine, very small print at the bottom of the forgetting potion recipe it says if this potion is given to one of the soul mated couples that person would fall into a deep, eternal sleep, and-and would never wake up."

Molly jerked her head towards Ginny then slowly with a death glare towards her husband she stood up. "You knew and you didn't tell me? If I had known the risks of that stupid potion I would never have done it! What the—what is wrong with you that you would do this? Do you hold so much hatred for Lucius that you would put our daughter to sleep eternally—ETERNALLY?"

Arthur was crying full out now, his body shaking uncontrollably. "I-I didn't think they would be soul mates. I honestly didn't think—"

Molly smacked him in the head but stopped herself from doing something more hurtful. "That's right, you didn't think! You better find a way to fix this!" Molly warned as she walked out of her daughters' room.

"But it can't be fixed," Arthur whispered as he looked at his sleeping daughter. "There isn't a way."

Molly stopped at the entrance of the door. "Find a way," she walked away.

Arthur walked over to Ginny's bed. "I'm sorry love."

The smell of wonderfully scented flowers lingered through the air. The warm gentle glow of candles danced around her. Ginny began to lift herself up, but stopped at the weight she felt on her stomach. She shifted her eyes to see a little girl, with huge gray eyes, surrounded with charcoal black eyelashes and brows, and silvery blonde hair, glancing down at her, and smiling.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked softly.

The girl giggled and hugged Ginny tightly around the waist. She then jumped up and leapt over on of the many vanilla scented candles that were situated around Ginny's body. For a second, Ginny just laid there, listening to the gentle chirping of the birds, and sniffing the wonderful aroma of flowers, and…apple pie? She sat up.

"Apple pie?" Ginny asked.

The little girl twirled in the air smiling. "Mummy! Come on! The apple pie is ready. I want a big huge piece with vanilla ice cream and cinnamon all over it!"

Ginny lifted her eyebrows as she watched the little girl look at her. She turned to see if anyone was behind her and saw nothing. Ginny smiled curiously as the little girl ran up to her and tugged on her hand.

"Are you okay? You've been sleeping in the wild flower field for hours. I came to get you because Daddy was looking for you!" she covered her mouth in a giggle. "He was picking at the apple pie. I scolded him like you do!"

_Where did the candles go? I could have sworn…_

Ginny bit her lip in confusion as she felt the little girl pulling her towards a small, almost fairy tale like, cottage.

For the first time Ginny noticed the sweet salty smell of the ocean. She glanced towards the side of the cottage and gasped as the beautiful blue crystal, colored waves crashed against the rocks, next to the fairy tale cottage, that had smoke swirling out of the chimney.

"Was that there a minute ago?" Ginny asked cautiously.

The little girl glanced up and giggled. "You're acting very strange mummy! We better hurry before Daddy eats up the apple pie. I want to eat some too! Daddy says after we eat some pie we can go over the bridge for a walk."

"Bridge?" Ginny asked softly.

The little girl smiled, shook her head, and pointed behind Ginny. Ginny turned and what she saw took her breath away. It was a beautiful stone bridge, curving over a stream of water, with rows and rows of different assortments of flowers lining it, and huge trees with white, purple, and golden flower petals.

"Wow!"

"Why do you do that?" the little girl asked.

Ginny dropped her head to look at her. "What?"

"Every time you look at the bridge you look at it like it's the first time you've ever seen it. That's why Daddy said we lived here, because you love it so much. I like it too, but there aren't any kids to play with. I don't mind so much because I have you and Daddy to play with. We're going swimming tomorrow. I can't wait."

"What's your name?" Ginny asked.

The little girl rolled her eyes and yanked on Ginny's hand, pulling her towards the cottage. "Daddy's waiting."

"Daddy is my…husband?" Ginny looked nervously at the little girl.

The little girl gave Ginny a funny look and then continued to pull her through the soft grass, and towards the cottage door.

"DADDY!" the little girl yelled in delight.

Ginny lifted her eyes and gasped. The sunlight glinted off the silver, rumpled hair, the very masculine, yet lean body leaned against the door opening, a happy smile running along his lips, and there was only one person Ginny knew that could make her heart do flip flops.

_Draco!_

"Gracie, baby, you found her! Gin love, you have to stop falling asleep in the flowers!" Draco hollered as he galloped down the stairs towards her and cupped her face for a kiss. "I was worried," he whispered softly as he nuzzled her neck.

"Ew! Don't do that in front of me!" Grace complained.

Draco pulled away with a grin and wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist. "You'll be doing the very same thing when you're older!" as soon as he said this his face paled. "Oh no! Ginny we need to get her a chastity belt and lock her in her room."

Ginny laughed. "Oh! Gracie, your Daddy is no fun!" she sucked in a breath at how easily it had come out.

_What is this? Ginny…you're going insane._

_I must have hit my head on something because this is definitely a dream. Are you sure? It's not a dream. You just woke up from one in the fields._

_Yeah!_

Draco smirked. "I'll show _you_ how fun I am later!" he whispered, flicking his tongue against her earlobe.

Ginny shivered, then threw her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Whoa! What's this all about?" Draco asked holding her tightly.

Ginny pulled back, her legs resting around his hips, her arms around his neck, as she gazed into his intense, warm and loving gray eyes. "I love you."

His face softened as he leaned forward and kissed her with a grin on her lips. "I love you too."

"But you guys love me more!" Grace giggled. "Daddy pick me up too!" she hopped up and down, demanding attention.

Draco laughed as he put Ginny to one side and lifted Grace. Ginny gathered their daughter in her arms and hugged her.

"I have a daughter," Ginny whispered smelling Grace's hair.

_Jasmine. She smelled of Jasmines. _

"Yeah! If you want to go make a son we can let Gracie go—" he started to suggest.

Ginny gasped and covered his mouth. Draco lifted his eyebrow in amusement, but kept the challenge in his face.

"Gracie, you want a brother don't you?" he asked.

Grace's eyes lit up. "Yes and I want a baby sister, but then she'll have to have a baby brother for her own!"

Draco smirked as a blush crept up into Ginny's face. "I couldn't agree with you more. See, she's excited too!"

"You are horrible," Ginny groaned.

Draco shrugged boyishly. "Maybe, but that's how you like me!" he glanced down at how they were situated. "Neither one of you are as light as you look, you know!"

Grace and Ginny screamed in unison as he put them to the ground. Draco ran across the field and over the bridge. Ginny watched in shock as Grace raised her hands and hollered in a fit, and then ran to chase her father. Draco dodged his daughters' attempt to grab his leg and then swept her up around her waist.

"I got you first! I win!" Draco teased as he hopped backwards. He then lifted his laughing twinkling eyes to Ginny. "Gin! Come on!"

Ginny smiled. "I'm happy," she whispered and ran towards them.

Draco smiled and brushed his thumb across her face before taking her hand in his. Grace laid her head against his shoulder and smiled at Ginny.

"Mummy?"

Ginny felt her heart flutter at being called 'mummy'. "Yes Gracie?"

"Will you tell me your story again?" she asked tiredly.

"Story?" Ginny asked softly.

Gracie sighed heavily. "You know, the one about the Gryffindor and the Slytherin falling in love?"

Ginny turned her head towards Draco. "How about we listen to Daddy do it this time?"

"Okay," Grace agreed yawning.

Draco sighed and lifted his eyes towards the sky. "Well, let me see. Eight years ago…"

"Grace is seven years old?" Ginny gasped.

Draco gave Ginny a funny look and then patted her on the shoulder. "Very funny Gin! Now, Gracie, this Gryffindor was absolutely awful at riding a broom…" Draco began the story.

Ginny hummed softly to herself as her heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. She could get lost in the way he spoke. Ginny lifted her hand up and brushed a strand of hair out of Grace's face and then gently ran her thumb down her cheek. She then, dropped her head on Draco's shoulder, and walked with them down the dirt trail.

"And so after all the pain of what the Gryffindor and Slytherin went through, they decided that the bad outweighed the good and they combined their powers together, making a place only for them and their daughter. A utopia if you will, filled with wonderful smelling flowers, a beautiful fairy like cottage next to a huge blue green ocean, and a bridge that led into a magical fairy filled forest."

"And tons and tons of sweets!" Grace added.

"With tons and tons of toothpaste and floss," Ginny added.

"Ah Mummy, you ruined the story!"

"Ginny! Why'd you have to go and say 'toothpaste and floss'? You know Gracie and my stomach can't digest those words."

Ginny shook her head and grinned. "You guys are hopeless!"

"But you love us like that!" Draco and Gracie said together.

Ron sat next to his sisters' bed and watched her.

"I can't believe Mum and Dad would give Ginny a forgetting potion!" Bill whispered as he held his sisters' hand, kneeling next to the bed.

"What if she never wakes up?" Percy questioned softly.

Fred patted his older brothers shoulder. "We can't think like that. Ginny's tough! Hell, she'd have to be, to survive George and I!"

No one smiled at Fred's dry attempt at humor. There was a soft knock on the door.

"'Ello Harry, Hermione," Charlie spoke softly.

"How are they?" Harry asked.

Charlie sighed. "Ginny's forever in a dream and Ron refuses to talk to anyone! I can understand where Ron's coming from. He was the closest to her. Best friends almost, with the occasionally loving brother sister brawl."

Hermione sauntered over to Ginny's bed and dropped to her knees. "Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry!" she whispered softly.

Harry walked over to the deep sleeping red head and gave her a sorrowful look. He then glanced at his best friend. "Ron?"

Ron didn't even flinch. His eyes continued to look at his sister. George sighed and plopped down on the ground leaning his back against the corner of the wall. Charlie leaned against the doorway, Bill was standing at the bottom of Ginny's bed, and everyone else was gathered on the floor next to the bed.

"You got the books?" Hermione asked suddenly looking up at Charlie and Percy.

"Yeah, they're over there. It's all we could find on the forgetting potion," Charlie informed.

"I highlighted the possible ingredients that could undo this," Percy dropped his head and leaned against the wall.

"Let me see what I can do," Hermione said and walked over to the desk filled with what looked like hundreds of books.

Books that trailed into the closet, filled the desk, and started gathering on the floor. A new one appeared.

"A new one came!" Hermione informed.

"What? We just thought that the locating spell for books that would make them appear found all of them. It's been hours since they dropped any!" Bill gasped. "Maybe it has new stuff in it!"

Hermione lifted the black and gold book in her hands. "If there is a cure, I'll find it!"

Ron lifted his head towards Hermione's words. "Can you promise me that?"

Fred elbowed Harry in shock. "That's the first time he's spoken in a week."

Percy sniffed. "It's only been a week since she's been under this potion, but for Ginny it's possibly only been a few days-eternity is going to be a long time."

"Well at least she won't die!" George offered. "I mean it did say in one of those books that as long as she's under the potion, she would never die. She'd be in her dream world forever."

"Maybe we should leave her there. At least she wouldn't have people trying to sway her emotions and give her forgetting potions, now will she?" Ron said with pure disgust as he glanced in the direction of his sleeping mother and father.

"That's not fair, Ron. They had their reasons," Charlie said.

"Well it wasn't fair to Ginny that they took such a dangerous step to stop her from loving Malfoy! God, I mean, as long as she was moving and laughing—I was okay with it! If anyone should have done something like this it should have been me! I'm the hotheaded one that hates Draco Malfoy, but then would you look at that, our parents have done changed bodies with me because _I _saw how much she loved that stupid ferret! _I_ accepted it! If I could except it why couldn't they?" Ron yelled furiously.

"Ron lower your voice!" Bill said placing a warning hand on Ron's shoulder. "They were scared they were losing their little girl to a families son that knew nothing of love. They feared she would be corrupted by their evil ways and they didn't want their sunshine to fade out! Don't you get it?"

"You're sticking up for them?" George asked furiously. "They had no right to—"

"George, say you had a daughter that you loved, that you'd give your life up for, and you found out she was having relations with your worst enemy, with a killer, with a follower of—"

"Stop!" George held up his hand. "I get it, but they should have thought it out more."

"I agree with you, but you really don't think things out to the fullest when your only daughter of seven children is sleeping with the enemy," Charlie said.

"Maybe we _should_ leave her in the dream world," Bill sighed out. "At least she'd be happy."

Charlie glared at Bill. "It's not real! Dreams can turn bad and we would have no sign of that. We don't know if she's happy, she could be, but that happiness could turn into pain, everlasting pain and we would never know. There has to be a way to get her out of it. I refuse to let stay in there."

"I agree with Charlie. Dreams aren't always good," Hermione spoke up. "Now would you all please either leave or be quiet so I can research!"

Ron scooted his chair closer to Ginny's bed and held her hand.

"Isn't it funny how our story is her favorite?" Draco whispered to Ginny as he helped her put pajamas on a sleeping Grace.

"Yeah!" Ginny smiled. "I wish I could have frozen time when she fell asleep on you and it was just the three of us walking down that trail. It was perfect."

Draco tucked Grace into bed and pulled Ginny out of their daughters' room. He then pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. "You and Gracie will always be mine, you know," he whispered.

Ginny bit her lip as she slid her hands into his back pockets pushing him to her. "Always! Now, about making that little boy…" she grinned devilishly as she pulled her hands from his pockets and went around the front to unbutton his pants and slide her hands down.

Draco clutched her hair and growled. His eyes darkened with love and passion within the matter of seconds. "Oh, Ginny, I love you!" he gasped jerking his hips as her hands wrapped around him.

He pushed her up against the wall. His breath accelerating. Ginny watched as pleasure etched out on his face, his eyes shut, and his teeth clenched. He dropped his head to the wall on the side of her neck. "Oh baby, I know we agreed not to use magic, but drastic times call for drastic measures. I feel like I haven't had you in months!"

They went, magically, from the hallway into what Ginny assumed to be their room. It was dark, but the glow of the moon, and the glinting of it on the waves that was coming through their window was enough to give the room a dull silver glow.

Draco frantically pulled her shirt over her had, while Ginny just at wildly yanked his pants down. He jerked his shirt off quickly and pulled her to his body. Ginny gasped at his frantic speed as he ripped her pants down her legs, shredding them to pieces.

"I need you Gin."

"You really are acting like you've gone months without having me."

He grinned against her lips. "When in fact we just made love last night. I can't get enough of you Gin. You're my heaven!" he whispered lovingly.

Ginny smiled as her eyes watered and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco, slower, calmer, swept her up in his arms and laid her on the silk covered bed, both naked, both filled with an intense pleasure. Draco ran his tongue up the middle of her breasts and gently suckled the base of her neck.

Ginny's hips bucked, searching, needing, wanting him. "Please Draco!" she reached her hands between them and guided him to her warm entrance.

CENSORED

Ginny laughed. "That was wonderful!"

Draco grinned against her neck, still panting for breath. "I want to make a million babies with you!" he breathed breathlessly.

Ginny giggled. "I don't think we could handle that many."

Draco lifted his head and kissed her temple. "I could if I had you every night like this."

Ginny leaned up and kissed his lips. "Lets just stick with the task at hand."

Draco grinned evilly, but with a tired, sated twinkle in his eye. "You want to give me a baby boy," he stated obviously pleased with the idea.

"And when I do get pregnant again if it's girl, we'll just have to keep trying for boy…won't we?"

Draco shook his head. "God I love you! I don't know what I did to deserve you—" he paused, wetness shimmering in his eyes.

Ginny brought her hand up to his cheek. "You were you. Now you have me for always."

"And we'll remember always that it was a beautiful 6th year red headed Gryffindor that couldn't ride a broom if her life depended on it managed to capture my heart."

Ginny giggled. "We're getting gushy!" she teased as she poked him in the stomach.

He grinned. "Can't have that now can we?"

Ginny pushed him off of her. "Race you to the water!" she challenged and ran towards the sliding door that was connected to their room, she ran on the deck and leapt of the stairs, running on the sand and diving naked into the ocean water.

Draco still slightly surprised admired the way her wet body glistening in the moonlight. He sauntered slowly out onto the deck, down the stairs, and didn't stop until his toes sunk into the wet shelled sand. "You are insane!" he laughed.

Ginny stood up out of the water and walked over to him. "And you are beautiful!" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her wet body to his.

"Men can't be beautiful!"

Ginny grinned against his lips. "They so can too!"

Draco rolled his eyes and rested his hands on her hips. "Race you to the sand bar!" he grinned and in a matter of seconds he leapt around her and was slicing through the water.

"You cheated!" Ginny squealed and dove in after him.

"It's been month! How long is this going to last?" Ron yelled.

George jerked his head back and held his hands over his ears. "It was much better when he was mute and in shock!" he yelled over Ron's frantic screaming.

"Ron, relax. If you think about it, it's probably only been four days for Ginny in her dream. I hope it's a happy one," Percy gave a pathetic smile.

Hermione came bustling through the door, her pasty pale skin, black-circled bagged eyes, rumbled hair and all. Her arms were filled with loose pieces of paper and the black and gold book that had come in three weeks ago. Her eyes were wide, the black circles under her eyes from lack of sleep making her widened eyed look seem endless as she looked at everyone.

"I-I found a cure," she whispered.

To Be Continued…


	5. Run to You

Chapter Five: Run to You

Molly sighed, her heart heavy as she saw the same snowy white bird that had been flying back and forth for a month, fly to the window, and drop yet another letter.

"Anything for me?" Arthur asked a bit distracted, as he flipped through his muggle computer, on ways to cure the forgetting potion.

"She got another letter from him today," Molly said softly as she popped the window open, gave the bird a snack, and took the white envelope that held the Malfoy's family crest.

Arthur stopped typing, but continued to look at the computer screen, only this time he was glaring. "How many is it this time?"

"Thirty."

Arthur gave a halfhearted snort. "One every day for the past month. You'd think the little twerp would get the picture after no reply."

"Maybe we shouldn't throw this one in the fire place this time. We've done enough damage as it is," Molly whispered, her voice cracking.

"Put it in the fireplace," Arthur said dangerously soft.

Molly bit her lip and leaned over pretending to toss it like she had of the other twenty-nine letters and slyly placed it in her pocket. "There, it's burned!"

"Great. Now I can get back to work," his voice dull.

Just as he started typing again a loud shout and then huge thumbing sounded upstairs. Molly jerked her gaze up, gasped, and ran to the stairs. "Ginny!" she cried out in fear.

"What in the bloody—" Arthur started and jerked up running after his wife.

"What's wrong?" Molly's voice filled with fear as she burst into her daughters' room.

Harry smiled at them. "Hermione found a cure. She hasn't told us what it is yet, she was waiting for you!"

"Just please don't tell me it has to do with that Malfoy kid," Arthur growled.

Ron gave his father a spine-chilling glance. "I think you've done enough."

Arthur was about ready to say something, but stopped himself at the look in his youngest sons eyes. He bowed his head in defeat.

"Okay, it's possessing," Hermione stated.

Silence.

"Run that by us one more time," George said giving Hermione a weird look.

Hermione flipped the cover of the book open and read over it, making sure she understood it. "Yes, that's it. One of us goes into her dream, and possesses someone, coaxing Ginny to walk through a door. Once she does she'll become conscious again."

"That's it? It's so easy!" Molly cried happily.

"This is great!" Fred yelled.

George gave a shout of joy and leapt into the air.

Ron just looked down at Ginny and sighed. "I hate to break the happy news, but what if she isn't dreaming of any people?"

Hermione smiled. "Oh but see, no matter what there are TWO people in the dream. Don't forget, Ginny's pregnant."

Ron slowly started to smile. "Yes…the eternal sleep would—" his eyes crinkled and he frowned. "If she was going to sleep forever wouldn't baby be dead? I mean—I mean it would kind of be impossible for the baby to survive, wouldn't it?"

Molly gasped broken-heartedly. "No, oh please no! She'll never talk us again."

Hermione bowed her head and her shoulders sagged in defeat. Harry knelt down at Ginny's side and clutched her hand, kissing it gently. "You guys are the only true family I've ever had, Ginny's like a sister to me. We'll find another way."

Percy jerked up. "Wait a minute! What if Ginny's preserving the baby somehow?"

Ron glared at his brother stupidly. "What?"

Percy started pacing back and forth, stroking his chin as he thought. "In a dream world, you're in control, consciously, sub-consciously, you get it? So what if Ginny somehow made the baby come out of her in the dream world and the kid is living with her or not with her. The baby wouldn't be in Ginny right now, because the baby's in the dream, safe," Percy said softly.

"How is that possible?" Hermione whispered.

Ron looked up. "How is anything possible? I mean really?"

"Just do it!" Molly cried out.

Ron gritted his teeth. "Will it hurt her?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, the baby inside of her will trigger something in her head and then stairs will appear going straight up to the sky. Once she reaches the top a door will appear and she'll walk through! If the baby isn't inside of her and it's a real person we get than it'll be a lot more easier and basically the same thing will happen."

Molly sniffled. "What will happen to the baby if he or she is not in Ginny's stomach?"

"Well once Ginny wakes up the baby will go back into her."

Percy continued. "So the point is—"

"The point is it's a chance of pulling Ginny out. Lets do it. There isn't any side effects right?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head. "Yeah, one."

"Get out of bed sleepy heads!" Grace's voice echoed in Ginny's ear.

Draco grunted as he bounced up and down from Grace's energetic morning greeting, he swiped Grace into his arms, snuggling her. "You and your bed bouncing! Ginny, you never should have taught her that!"

Ginny smiled, moved her pajama top down, and turned gently kissing Grace on the cheek, "I didn't teach her! She's a smart kid!"

Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Where's my kiss?"

Grace grinned and shook her head, pointing to Ginny. "You gotta kiss Daddy. On the lips!"

Ginny widened her eyes at her daughter and began tickling her sides. "Oh do I?"

Grace squealed and pushed into Draco trying to get away. "Yes! Daddy! Help me!"

Draco curled his arms around Grace's waist and covered her up with the blanket. "Leave my baby alone you rotten tickler!" he spoke playfully. "And give me my kiss! On the lips!" he added with a grin.

Ginny grinned and leaned forward. Draco curled his hand around the nape of her neck pulling her close, kissing her gently and just as he was going to deepen the kiss he heard a childish giggle. He dropped his head and smiled at his daughter.

"Daddy's got funny face!" Grace laughed.

Draco looked at her. "What's that know?"

Grace sat up and shrugged. "Every time Mummy kisses you, you get that dumb face."

Ginny slapped a hand to her mouth, muffling a laugh. Draco lifted his eyes up to her giving her a shocked look. "Oh you two are in for it!" Draco grinned shaking his head.

Grace smirked. "What are you going to do? We've got you wrapped around our fingers!"

Ginny's mouth dropped and Draco sat in silence, shocked. Grace gave a bored huff and leapt off the bed.

"I'm ready to help make breakfast!" she looked expectantly at her mother.

"I'll be there in a second baby!" Ginny whispered.

Grace shrugged and left the room.

Draco turned to Ginny and smiled. "Did you see that smirk?"

"Just like yours! I couldn't believe it!"

"First time she ever did it!" Draco whispered in awe.

Ginny threw her head back in a shout of laughter. "Will you look at us? We're so pathetic."

Draco dropped his eyes and grinned. "Most likely, but we're pathetic together," he leaned over to give her a kiss and the got out of the bed.

Ginny's throat let out a noise of appreciation as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Mm, I love those boxers on you! So sexy!"

Draco smirked. "I know!"

Ginny trailed kisses down the curve of his neck and back. "Makes me want to—"

Draco groaned. "Ginny we can not start this! Grace is up…and I want pancakes."

Ginny screamed causing Draco to flinch and then she smacked him in the back. "Why you little—"

Draco dashed out of the room towards the kitchen. "Grace! Your mothers attacking me!"

Grace shook her head as she watched her parents run around the kitchen. She was covered in flour with a silver spoon in her hand. "Can't you see I'm trying to cook here? You guys need to grow up."

"Gracie! What did you do to yourself?" Ginny gasped softly.

Her daughter was covered from head to toe in flour. Her pink flowered two-piece nightgown that consisted of tiny shorts and a tiny shirt, were now white. Her nose and ears were smeared with flour and something that looked like chocolate.

"I was making chocolate chip pancakes."

Ginny gasped back a waterfall of laughter and brought her hand up to her mouth. "Babe, can you go clean Gracie up while I cook some breakfast for my starving husband and daughter?"

Draco kissed Ginny on the cheek. "How about you take care of flour girl over there, and I cook?"

A grin spread across Ginny's face. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Draco smacked her in the butt. "Get out here!"

"Everything ready?" Hermione asked as she looked over Percy's shoulder, watching him stir the ingredients that would make Ginny's mental wall break down, permitting entrance into her dream.

"Yep! Here you go!" he said handing her the bowl. "She won't choke when we pour it down her mouth will she?" he asked as he followed Hermione towards Ginny's room.

"No, it should go straight down."

George lifted his head as he heard them coming. "Oh good! Took bloody long enough."

Percy glanced down his nose at George then turned his attention back to Hermione. "Should? What do you mean should?"

Hermione sighed, handed the bowl to Molly, and rubbed her face tiredly. "It means do you want to take a shot or not? Surprisingly I don't have all the answers!"

Percy glared at her. "Well your 'should' isn't good enough," he lightened his tone as he glanced down at Ginny and spoke again. "But I suppose this is worse."

"Okay Molly, repeat these words…"

"Mummy doesn't burn the pancakes!" Grace pouted as she watched her mother pick up the remainders of burnt pancake and put them in the garbage.

Draco grinned. "I'm sorry baby! Mummy's just multi-talented! Ginny I'll do the dishes!"

Ginny turned and grinned. "Do you feel bad about burning the pancakes?"

"I feel awful!" Draco clutched his chest and got up. "Go outside and play! I'll get it!"

"Okay then!" Ginny smiled and went over to pick up Grace.

"Be quick Daddy!" Grace called as she looked over Ginny's shoulder.

"Will do!"

The breeze outside was wonderful. It smelled of tropical flowers, sweet flowers, and of salty oceans. Grace wiggled out of Ginny's arms and hopped to go pick a dandelion. Ginny rubbed her arms and smiled as she watched Grace go from one weed to another.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

Grace paused and turned towards Ginny. "Picking flowers!"

"Those aren't flowers babe!" Ginny informed as she pushed her hands into her back pockets.

"But they're pretty!" Grace grinned and then her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

"Mummy look! Stairs! Lets go up them!"

Ginny flipped around and gasped. Black metal stairs spiraling up the clouds had formed in the sky and on the sand.

"Stairs to heaven!" Grace squealed with glee.

"Wow! Baby stay here! I'm going to go get Daddy okay?"

"Ginny come on…lets go up the stairs."

Ginny scowled. "Honey, don't call me Ginny!"

"Mummy! Lets go!"

"Hold on! I'm going to go get Draco!" Ginny said and ran towards the house at a dead speed. "Draco! You are not going to believe—" she stopped when she saw an empty kitchen. "Draco?"

Ginny walked through towards their bedroom…nothing. She ran to Grace's room, then the bathroom, then the patio and still nothing.

"Hmm, where did he go?"

"MUMMY! Come on!"

Ginny glanced over the house one more time and then went out to Grace. "Honey I don't think we should go up those stairs."

"Please? Come on! Ginny please back to us!"

Ginny squinted at her daughter. "What? Grace I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Mummy lets go up the stairs!"

Grace's voice seemed hypnotizing and Ginny slowly nodded her head. Taking her daughters hand they walked to the beach. Black spiraling stairs against a blue sky didn't go well. Ginny was hoping they both were seeing things, but her hope melted away as they touched the railing.

"Lets run!" Grace squealed in delight as she dropped Ginny's hands and twirled up the stairs.

"Gracie wait!" Ginny bounded up after her.

"You're almost to the top! Hurry Ginny!" Grace yelled.

Ginny started running faster, taking two stairs at a time. "Damn it Gracie! Stop calling me Ginny! I'm your mother!"

Grace took the last step, turned and grinned at her mother. "I beat you I beat you!" she chanted as she watched her mother take the second to last step to the top.

Slightly breathless Ginny bent over and rested her hands on her knees. "Gracie you need to listen to Mummy when she says no okay!"

"I'm sorry!" Grace gave her a puppy dog look.

Ginny's irritation melted and she smoothed Grace's hair behind her ears. "It's okay baby!"

"Go through the door Ginny!"

"Stop it Grace!" Ginny scolded then turned around. "Where did this come from?"

"Turn the knob!"

Ginny placed her hand on the metal knob and turned.

Molly jerked back as she came back into her body. "What was that?"

"It's okay, she's coming out of it! She was opening the door right?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes."

"That's good! Just hope no one walks through it with her!" Hermione sighed.

Ron snorted. "Yeah! Just imagine if she was dreaming of Draco and he walked through the door with her. I can handle on of him, but not two!"

"Look she's opening her eyes!" George cried out.

They hovered around and watched as Ginny's eyes popped open. She looked around at them and it all flooded back. Ginny jerked up and screamed.

Everyone jerked back startled. Molly went over to her but Ginny pushed her and violent sobs began racking her body. "Get out!" she choked out.

"I'm sorry love," Molly sobbed and ran out of the room, everyone else quickly following.

Ron dropped to the bed and pulled his sister into his arms. "Hey."

"You leave too!" Ginny cried.

Ron shook his head. "I'm not going! Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was happy," she cried to Ron.

Ron held her tightly pain washing over his face. "I'm sorry."

"I'm going to name my baby Grace."

Ron lifted his head up. "You're baby's a girl?"

"Yes. I need to tell Draco I'm pregnant!"

"Mum and Dad—" Ron started.

"Will NOT stop me. They haven't the right—"

"Ginny, you have to understand where they were coming from. They were afraid that your involvement with Mal-Draco would get you killed because of what he and his family is."

"I have to see him!"

"Okay, I'll take you too him."

Ginny got up and let Ron lead her down to the front door. She never once looked her parents in the eye.

"Where do you think your going?" George demanded. "She just woke up! Ginny! Talk with us! Tell us you're okay."

Ron opened the door. "She's fine."

"Ginny!"

Ginny sucked in a breath and slowly lifted her eyes up. "Oh gods!" she cried and fell to her knees.

"Hello Malfoy."

Draco ignored Ron's greeting and bent down. "Ginny, love, are you okay?"

Ginny just sobbed and draped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. "Oh Draco! I missed you so much!"

"I sent you letters everyday! Did you read them?"

Ginny glared and gritted her teeth she got up slowly, moving from Draco, and glared at her parents. "Where are the letters?"

"We threw them—" Arthur started out with hatred in his voice.

"They're right here! I saved them," Molly said quickly and then looked to her shocked husband. "I couldn't. Not after what we did. You'll thank me for this later!"

"Mummy where are we?" a soft voice came from behind them.

Everyone turned swiftly to see a gray eyed, freckled face, blonde haired seven-year-old. Ginny gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth. "Gracie!"

"Where's Daddy? I don't like it here Mummy. I want Daddy," she started to cry.

"Oh my god!" Ginny cried as she walked to Grace and fell down in front of her. "Gracie baby, did you walk through the door in the sky?"

She sniffled and curled herself in her mothers' arms. "I just wanted to go with you, Mummy!"

"What's going on here?" Draco asked agitated as he watched Ginny hugging a small little girl. "Why is she calling you 'mummy'?"

Grace lifted her eyes and Ginny watched as joy spread across her face. "Daddy! You walked through the door too?" Grace squealed with delight, left Ginny's arms, and ran towards Draco.

"What in the bloody hell did she call him?" Ron asked.

"Daddy, you followed us too! I thought I was lost!" Grace cried as she wrapped her chubby little arms around Draco's legs.

He just looked down at her in shock. "Daddy?" he whispered and lifted his eyes up to Ginny.

To Be Continued…

Didn't spend much time revising this one. Not even five minutes. I'm sorry I got lazy with this chapter! Aya


	6. Only Time

Chapter Six: Only Time

**Who can say where the road goes, ****  
****Where the day flows? **  
**Only time...**

**  
****And who can say if your love grows, **  
**As your heart chose? **  
**Only time... **

**(chants) **

**Who can say why your heart sighs, **  
**As your love flies? **  
**Only time... **

**And who can say why your heart cries, **  
**When your love dies? **  
**Only time... **

**(chants) **

**Who can say when the roads meet, **  
**That love might be, **  
**In your heart. **

**And who can say when the day sleeps, **  
**the moon still keeps on moving **  
**If the night keeps all your heart? **  
**Night keeps all your heart... **

**(extended chants) **

**Who can say if your love grows, **  
**As your heart chose? **  
**Only time... **

**And who can say where the road goes, **  
**Where the day flows? **  
**Only time... **

**Who knows? **  
**Only time... **

**Who knows? **  
**Only time... **

Only Time

Ginny swallowed as she saw Grace clutching Draco's left knee, hugging him tightly.

Draco shook his head, trying to clear the jumble of thoughts that washed over him. His face was filled with shock as he gazed down at the blonde haired, gray-eyed little girl clutching his legs, smiling up at him.

"Daddy?" Draco asked looking at Ginny.

Ginny slowly lifted her eyes. "Um, it's long, long story!"

"Mummy where are we?" Grace asked softly lifting her eyes up to Ginny's.

"Mummy?" Draco whispered searching Ginny's face.

Ginny gave a nervous laugh and rubbed her hands together. "Gees! Is there an echo in here?" When Draco's face didn't show any sign of amusement, Ginny walked slowly towards Grace, bending down to her eye level. "Gracie-baby can you go play with you're Uncle Ron?"

"He's here?" Grace asked glancing around.

Ron's eyes widened as the little girls bright happy face landed on him. "Um Gin I'm not good with—"

Grace squealed with delight. "Uncle Ron!" she giggled madly and launched herself into his arms.

"Ginny we have to talk now."

"I know Draco, come on lets go up to my—"

Draco's eyes darkened with disgust as glanced around. "I'd rather not!"

Ginny snorted at him. "Excuse me, I live here too! You don't have to look around with such a look on your face."

Draco's produced a tight-lipped smile towards Ginny. "I was aiming my disgust in a different direction, but out of respect for you I refused to look at them."

Ginny's eyes widened as she glanced at her parents quickly, and then back towards Draco. "Yeah, well glare all you want, I'm not to pleased with them either. Gracie, is it alright if you stay with Uncle Ron for the day?"

"YES! I want some butter beer again Uncle Ron!" Grace spoke swiftly then gasped, smacking her hand against her mouth, and glancing warily at her mother. "Uncle Ron I'm sorry, I know you said not to let Mummy find out, I forgot."

Ginny shook her head at Ron, who shrugged and just shook his head. "I never gave her-"

"Ron, I believe Ginny's dream world was a glimpse into the future. So now we know that you will still be stubborn and immature as you grow older," Hermione grinned, elbowing him in the shoulder.

"Grace, are you hungry?" Molly came up and asked softly.

Grace lifted her eyes and squinted, frowning up at the woman. "Who are you?"

Molly gave a soft gasp. "Y-you don't know who I am?"

Grace shook her head. "Daddy made pancakes this morning, but he burnt them, but we- Mummy fixed it and we stuffed ourselves."

Draco lifted his eyebrow in shock. "I don't cook!"

Ginny bit her lip holding back a smile. "Tell me about it! Notice that she said you burnt it."

"Grace, I'm your grandmother, you're mummy's mother."

Grace look puzzled as she walked out of Ron's arms and towards her mother. "Mummy says I'm not allowed to speak with you, it's why Daddy made Mummy's utopia, because they said their parents wouldn't let them be together, so they ran away to a place where you'd never find them. Only Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione, and Ethan know where we live."

"Who's Ethan?" Hermione asked.

Grace turned her head towards her and giggled, throwing her head back. "Aunt Hermione you're funny! He's your son."

"My son?" Hermione's mouth dropped in shock.

"He's a year younger than I am."

Ron snorted. "Gees 'Mione got knocked up a year after Ginny did?"

Hermione punched Ron in the shoulder. "Can you tell me who the father is?"

"You can't get insight into the future 'Mione!" Ron teased.

"Just a clue on how my life will turn out. It's not going to hurt anyone."

"Your husband," Grace giggled hysterically.

Hermione sighed. "Who's my husband?"

"Uncle Harry!" Grace was now rolling on the ground clutching her stomach. "Lets play some more!"

Hermione glanced nervously at Harry. His face was crimson and his eyes seemed glazed over.

"How did I-we get together?"

Grace shrugged. "I never asked before, but you did say that Uncle Ron may have been your first kiss, but it was Uncle Harry that made you explode. You still never explained what you meant! If he makes you explode then how come you aren't in dust?"

Hermione's mouth dropped and she let out a tiny squeal. "Oh my God!" she eyes widened as she looked at Harry with nervousness and fear.

Ron cracked his knuckles, bent down, and swooped Grace up into his arms. "Lets go flying shall we?"

"Oh no, no, no, not airplane that makes my tummy do flips."

Ron shook his head. "What?"

"You lift me above you head and twirl me around and around and around. I just ate!"

"No dear, I mean on a broom," Ron smiled and called his broom.

Grace's eyes widened and she screamed, pushing herself between Ginny and Draco.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

Ginny lifted her eyes up to Ron's and glared. "There's nothing wrong with her! From what I got, she doesn't know about magic. She thinks Draco and I built our Utopia, with our hands. I have an idea—Gracie you tell everyone about our fairytale story okay?"

Grace shivered. "There are no strings!" she pointed towards the broom.

It fell instantly. "Yes doll, there were, the strings were cut off!" Draco whispered softly in her ear.

Ginny turned at smiled as she watched Draco in his kneeled position speaking softly to Grace. They looked like they belonged with each other. Ginny's heart filled with love and longing.

"I'll tell the story," Grace whispered.

Ginny bent down and squeezed her tightly, then kissed her on the forehead. "Bye baby."

Draco looked at Ginny, who was bent in front of Grace. "You seem very at ease with her," Draco concluded.

Ginny smiled softly at him and reached behind Grace to caress his cheek. "I was with her for a while. I'll explain everything, later."

Grace turned. "Chicken peck face time."

Draco turned his head in question. "Pardon?"

Grace clutched the sides of his face and squeezed his mouth together. "Don't go into your weird talking again! It's my turn this time though!" she giggled and began kissing repeatedly over Draco's face, and then she hugged him tightly around the neck, kissed his cheek one last time and whispered, "Sparkling stars glitter in the morning, the sun marks the night, the moon shimmers in the blue morning sky, and when the stars fade and the sun comes up, I'll be there to whisper goodnight."

Draco pulled his head back slightly. "Sparkling stars glitter in the evening, the sun marks the morning, the moon shimmers in the midnight black sky, and when the stars fade and the sun comes up, I'll be there to whisper good morning."

Draco exhaled a gust of breath as he glanced up at Ginny then back down to Grace. "How did I know that?" he whispered.

Grace grinned. "I like this game. We say it too each other at night, in the morning, and when you and Mommy go out."

"Do I say it too?" Ginny asked.

Grace shook her head. "No!" She exclaimed with disgust. "Daddy says it's just ours, but don't feel left out Mommy you always say 'sugar plum fairies and love dear' and then I say back 'candy cane dreams and love Mummy'…our sayings are sweet like candy and Daddy's saying is about—"

Draco smiled softly. "Is about a Weasley and a Malfoy falling in love."

"Yeah and the stars are my birth! Daddy's the Moon and Mummy's the sun, in what I say they switch which Daddy says indicates that even the most hateful enemies can fall in love and be apart of something different."

"Like the Moon lighting up the day instead of the sun. That was very clever of your daddy."

"Yeah! Uncle Ron said Daddy got lucky the night he made that up."

Draco choked and coughed. "What?"

"But Daddy gets lucky all the time!" Grace sighed.

"Um, we better go!" Ginny said biting her lip and pulling Draco's arm.

"Wow," Draco whispered as he cradled Ginny's head to his chest.

Ginny pulled the hotel blanket up over them and snuggled into his chest. "I told you it was a long story!" she kissed his chest and nuzzled him.

At that moment Draco wished he'd taken off his shirt. Heat flooded into his groin as he felt Ginny wrap her leg around his. "This means you aren't pregnant any more?"

"Right."

"How can you tell?"

"Just a feeling."

Draco threw his head back in laughter. "We had this kid when you were ten and I was eleven!"

Ginny shook her head and laughed. "No we didn't! She just kind of time traveled out of my stomach."

Draco kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Ginny, let me make love to you," he whispered against her forehead.

She slowly lifted her head up and smiled softly. "I thought you'd never ask."

Molly collapsed to the floor. "What have we done Arthur? We made our daughter hate us so much that she told our Grandbaby that-that—"

Arthur kneeled down next to his wife and brushed her hair back with his fingers. "We'll make it better."

"How? How can we make this better?"

Tears pierced the corner of his eye. "I don't know, but I promise, we'll find a way."

"Oh please!" Molly begged softly as she began crying even harder.

To Be Continued…

Chapter Seven:

Draco and Ginny make love and spend all day together

Ron is trying to figure out what's wrong with Grace—she has a stomachache and she's disappearing little by little

Molly and Arthur are still trying to accept the fact that Ginny is in love with Draco

Lucius finds out about Grace


	7. Heart of Innocence

Chapter Seven: Heart of Innocence

Chapter Seven:

Ginny's eyes fluttered open at the feel of butterfly kisses dancing along her shoulders. She squealed as she felt a hand dip between her thighs. "Draco, be good!" she scolded playfully as she wiggled her bottom against his front.

He grunted in response and whispered huskily in her ear. "I don't want to. What I want to do is lick every freckled inch of you until you scream with pleasure and then I want to suck your breasts—"

Ginny flipped towards him and covered his mouth with her hand. "You are so naughty," she blushed slightly.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked softly as he caressed her face.

She trailed her fingers along the cartilage of his bottom lip. "I don't know—I just haven't seen you in a while. I missed you so much."

Draco smiled softly as he leaned forward, capturing her lips for a gentle kiss. He pulled back after a minute and lifted the soft cotton sheer sheet over her. He loved the way the sheet rested on her naked curved hips, but if the sheet should stay there longer, Ginny wouldn't be lazy and well sated. Not that he minded for the alternative. Draco gritted his teeth, his groin tightening with desire as Ginny gave a deep contented sigh.

He crawled up and gently nuzzled Ginny's neck, trailing up to her ear. "I love you," he whispered in her ear as he settled his head on her chest.

Ginny bit her lip and pushed down the giddy feeling that was rising in her heart and stomach. "I love you too. Draco we should do something with Gracie today. I can't believe we made her."

Draco pressed kisses down her chest and into her ribcage. He then turned his head towards her, still allowing it to rest near her breasts. He grinned devilishly as he saw her nipples harden from his closeness and felt her breathing hitch up a notch as she watched his tongue dart out and lick the under curve of it. "She came from your dream world Ginny. We didn't make her."

"Oh but we did—I thought I explained it well too you! I was pregnant before mum and dad gave me that potion elixir."

Draco felt his heart clench with love. He had known that and had understood everything she had said, but he loved hearing her say things about it.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she watched Draco's bluish silver eyes darken. "We created her—she's our baby," Ginny whispered softly as if for the first time that simple fact was dawning on her.

Draco growled as the heat that he had been trying to calm down pooled into his groin, hardening him instantly. His hips jerked against her thigh making Ginny giggle.

"Oh Draco, are you never sated?" she asked reaching her hand down to cup his pleasure filled face.

He captured her hand and trailed his tongue along the crevices of her fingers. He gently popped her index finger into his mouth suckling a moan out of her. "Not when it comes to you," he whispered as he pushed himself up walking on his hands up to her.

"Why is she doing that?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Ron glared at Hermione as his stomach knotted with worry. "Why are you asking me? You're the one with all the answers," he yelled as he placed a hot rag across Grace's stomach.

"I can't believe the Pepper-Up didn't work," Harry spoke softly as he took a cool rag and dabbed it on Grace's forehead.

"Why does she keep going transparent?" Ron asked his voice cracking.

Grace opened her eyes and glanced up. "Uncle Ron, don't cry, your baby Gracie's okay. I like it when you call me baby Gracie, will call me baby Gracie now?"

Ron smiled down at her tenderly as he felt his heart tug at the little tikes' words. "Baby Gracie," he whispered.

"I just have a tummy ache—Daddy know how to make my tummy aches go away," Grace informed, her voice filled with hope.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron gave each other grim looks as Ron got up to get Draco and Ginny.

"Arthur, we have to do this!" Molly cried out from their room in The Burrow.

He glared at the wall. "I know. I don't want to, but I know."

"We have to accept him, if we don't we'll lose our daughter. Did you hear what Grace said? She's our grandchild and she doesn't know who we are! Ginny's dream world had a smidgen of the future in it, or it was the future. It's too much of a possibility that it would happen. I WILL NOT allow contact to be cut off between our daughter because we couldn't set aside our differences between that Malfoy—err Draco."

Arthur felt tears well up in his eyes. "I know Molly, I know," he whispered.

Molly paused as she saw his shoulders shaking slightly. "Oh Arthur," she said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I just never thought Ginny could love him so much," Arthur choked out, "so much that she'd leave us."

Molly dropped her chin to his shoulder. "Did you see her face when he came into the door? I don't think I've ever seen her face so filled with love, not even when she had a crush on Harry."

"He really makes her happy—I don't see how, but he does," Arthur stated. "So I'm swallowing my pride."

Molly smiled into his shoulder and clutched him tightly to her.

Lucius's head snapped up. "How did you find this out Avery?"

Avery's eyes darkened with pleasure and juices of pure evil dripping along the irises. "I have my ways."

"Don't get cocky—you get cocky, you get dead."

Avery's evil grin faded. "I just happened to be in a hotel room, right above the two listening in the vent of the conversation they were having. Seems this little Gracie is a dream, but it turns out she went through the door and became real. The Weasley was already pregnant with Draco's kid before her parents slipped her the goods; so once the kid stepped into this reality Red was no longer pregnant. Now the kids disappearing, because she was never physically born into this reality, and if she doesn't get back into Red's body within the next forty-eight hours she's dead."

"You heard all of this?" Lucius asked narrowing his eyes.

Avery arrogantly licked his thin red upper lip. "Yep, right before their mad fuck session. Draco's little Red's a screamer. Oh and get this, right before he came he whispered 'I need you Gin', actually I added 'Gin', but damn. He also repeatedly said the three words that I refuse to repeat. So not only are they fuck buddies that produced a kid, they're lovers in love and if I'm correct Red's dream was a snippet of the future, showing them together and you a betrayer of Voldemort. Now, what do you think about that?"

"There was no mentions of me in the dream Avery," Lucius voice held a note of warning.

"But there was mentions of grandparents, and obviously it wasn't Red's family," Avery lifted his eyebrow. "Looks like your title is diminishing."

Lucius smirked and leaned lazily against the wall of his office. "Don't be so eager—if it does fall, you won't be the one to get it."

"Oh I don't know about that…" Avery started to say but stopped as he felt his vocal cords snap.

"Buh-bye," Lucius grinned evilly. "Avada Kedavra."

Avery was instantly dead, his lifeless body crashing to the floor with a loud thump.

Lucius walked over to the pictures Avery had collected of his son, the Weasley girl, and their dream daughter standing in the doorway of what was called The Burrow. He trailed his fingers down the laughing face of the little girl. "It's finally happened," he whispered softly.

To Be Continued…


	8. One By One

On A Day Without Rain There are only five more chapters plus an epilogue if it's wanted.

Chapter Eight: One By One

Ginny jerked awake instantly as she heard a loud crash. Her eyes, trying to adjust to the surroundings, briefly caught a flash of red hair flipping to the floor. In that instant she knew, that something was wrong.

_Grace._

"What's the matter? Is Grace okay?" Ginny asked frantically as she pulled the sheet over her naked body.

Ron stood up and dusted the back of his pants off. He flinched at the sight of his baby sister in bed with Draco Malfoy. "I think I'm going to be sick. I thought you guys were just supposed to talk!" Ron growled with disgust as he turned his back to them.

Draco, who'd had a more graceful awakening snorted. "A reunion between lovers—what do you think would happen?"

"Conversation during a nice dinner," Ron snapped. "Not the second you see her you jump her like—"

"SHUT-UP, the both of you! What's wrong with Grace? I can feel that something is wrong!" Ginny whispered the last part as she clutched her stomach. "My heart hurts…" tears started streaming down her face. She cried out more frantically towards her brothers turned back. "WHAT is wrong with her? There is definitely something wrong so don't even bother trying to deny it. The second you came in I felt something."

Ron gritted his teeth as he focused his eyes on a small trinket that rested on the mahogany desktop of the hotel room. His sister didn't deserve to go through this and he hated being the one who had to tell her. "She's very sick and she's disappearing. Not exactly sure why either."

"What do you mean disappearing?" Draco snapped.

"I mean vanishing."

Draco's eyes widened with horror, he struggled to breath at the newfound knowledge and turned his eyes towards Ginny. "Why?"

"You look at me like I'm supposed to know?" Ginny cried frantically.

"Mother-bond is a strong thing!"

Ron sighed softly. "Get dressed you guys and be at the Burrow in ten minutes. She keeps saying her 'daddy' always knows how to instantly make her feel better. Grace wants you guys, so don't make her wait too long," he whispered.

"Weasley?" Draco called.

Ron licked his lips and turned to glare. "Don't start bantering me Malfoy! I'm not in the mood."

Draco bowed his head, biting off a vicious retort. "It's hard isn't it? I mean she's like a mirage that came to life from a dream and we instantly had an attachment to her. Bonding with a dream figure that you barely know. I felt it too Weasley. Would you get the hell out of here?" he hollered suddenly.

Ron didn't say anything as he disappeared back to the Burrow.

Ginny stood up and began furiously dressing, panic high at the base of her throat, the sour almost hot taste of bile filling her. She turned sad eyes towards Draco. "You guys felt so close to Grace because she shares blood ties."

Draco lifted himself up cat-like from the bed and calmingly bent to slip on his jeans. The fact that his motions of pulling on his jeans and his shirt were jerky let Ginny know that he felt the fear that had become so evident in Ginny's body.

"I have a blood tie with Lucius and I'm not close to him. I almost hate him sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Ginny snorted.

Draco clenched his teeth at the note of disgust he heard in her voice. "I can't help the fact that he's my father…he's a vicious evil man that holds no remorse over the victims he's killed, but he's still my father."

"You guys loved Grace instantly because of your ties and the fact that your hearts aren't iced over with hatred."

"We better get going love," Draco mumbled, wanting to drop the topic, as he placed his hand on her lower back.

Ginny leaned back comfortably into his hand, allowing his soothing comfort to seep through her, "I'm so scared," she whispered.

"Me too."

"Daddy?" Grace weakly whispered.

"I'm here Gracie baby," Draco spoke as he jogged into Ginny's bedroom and to the bed that Grace laid on.

Grace instantly went to Draco, and as he sat on the bed, she placed herself in his lap, curling into a ball. Draco dropped his hand to her head and ran his fingers soothingly through her hair, cringing at the high temperature of her head, all the while feeling slightly awkward at having his child in his lap. He rubbed his other hand over her small back and began rocking.

Ginny stood in the doorway of her room watching emotions flicker across Draco's face as he held Grace.

They looked so beautiful together. Anyone could tell that they were father and daughter, and yet it was so strange that it would appear so, when Draco had barely spent more than an hour with the little one.

"Daddy? Aren't you going to make it go away?" Grace whimpered looking up at Draco expectantly.

Draco gritted his teeth as he glanced down at her weak form. "Gracie, I—"

Grace smiled softly. "Are we still playing that 'I don't remember game'? Okay, I'll play even though I'm sick…sometimes you give me this drink you call Pepper-up, and other times you place your hand on my belly and whisper adversa valetudo."

"Heal bad health?" Draco whispered as he glanced up in shock towards Ginny. "I thought you said she didn't know about—"

"You would always pretend that it would work, but it really did work. You and mummy told me that it was just pscyoligiclly."

"Psychologically?" Ginny offered.

"Yeah, but it always made me feel better, even though you were just being goofy."

Draco smiled, knowing the truth. "Well how 'bout we try that?"

"Please," Grace whimpered and her eyes drooped.

Draco spread his fingers across Grace's stomach and whispered, "Adversa valetudo."

The sweat, and fever instantly disappeared, the relief spread across Graces face and she swiftly sat up, wrapping her chubby little arms around Draco's neck. She pecked him on the cheek and nuzzled her nose against his cheek. "Thank you Daddy!"

Draco took in a shuddering breath. He didn't think he would ever become tired of hearing 'Daddy' aimed towards him. Ginny walked in, sat next to the cuddling pair, and wrapped her arms around them.

"You guys look wonderful together," Molly's voice came from the doorway.

Ginny stiffened instantly and turned a cool gaze towards her mother. "You notice that now? And the fact that we not only look good together, we love to be together—"

Molly whimpered slightly. "I'm sorry Ginny, I'm so sorry," and she began crying. "I'll accept you into our family Draco, if marriage is going to be the case. I'm sorry to you as well for doing this…to both of you."

Ginny shuddered a sigh and pulled herself up from the bed, wrapping her mother in a hug. "It's okay Mum, we forgive you. Um-and Dad?"

Molly pulled back and bit her lip. "He won't be able to make a promise, but he said he'd try."

"That's good enough!" Ginny laughed and wrapped her mother in a tight hug.

"Gin, we have a problem."

Ginny turned towards Draco and watched as Grace held her hand up, flipping back and forth. She gasped as she watched the hand fully disappear, it was almost as if a piece of Harry's cloak was being draped over her hand.

"Oh gosh."

"I think it might be because she was never actually born into this world," Molly whispered. "We have to figure out a way to put her back into your body, I mean if you still want a child."

"Yes, God! Yes, I don't want my baby to disappear!" she cried and ran towards Draco, pulling Grace into her arms, clutching Grace tightly to her chest.

"Then we'll find a way."

"I've never seen this sort of thing before Mr. Malfoy, but I'm one hundred percent positive that if both mother and daughter drink this joining potion the daughter will be immersed back into her."

"The Iunctura potion—there are side effects," Lucius stated, mumbling under his breath as he stroked his chin with one hand and held the flask of the bluish silver liquid that shimmered back and forth.

"That's why the potion was banished."

Lucius lifted his silver gray eyes and glared at the old man that was sitting in front of him behind a desk. Lucius, who'd been leaning lazily against the wall, brushed the flaps of his long black trench coat back, and walked forward. He placed his hands on top of the mans' desk and eyed him with a stare that would put fear into the devil himself. "And you know what those side effects are right?"

The man visibly gulped and drops of sweat formed at the top of his forehead. "I don't, sir, but I will do everything in my power to find out."

Lucius leaned back on his heels, his gaze intensified…it was an evil stare that could make amphibians warm blooded with fear. "Can it be physically harming?"

"No, I'm sorry. That's probably not what you wanted to hear," the old mans voice wavered.

Lucius smiled, not a smile that showed happiness, a smile that would scare the life out of someone or make them run screaming in the other direction. "Not most of the time, but in this case—my sons girlfriend got pregnant, her parents didn't approve of her pregnancy or my son, gave her a forgetting potion that backfired causing her to go into a dream like state, when they went to get her out, my granddaughter Grace came with her."

"Oh." The old mans eyes widened with surprise. "Well here's the potion, I'll work quickly on those side effects."

"You do that! By tomorrow," he whispered in a deadly tone and walked out.

To Be Continued…


	9. Forever Love

Chapter Nine: Forever Love

Chapter Nine:

"What are you doing here?" Draco growled out as he watched every move his father made towards him.

"I've come to see my grandchild," Lucius snapped at his son.

"I find that hard to believe. What do you want?"

"I want to see—"

"Grampie!" Grace squealed as she came into the room.

Draco's face paled as he watched his daughter run towards his father. "Jesus! Grace no!" he cried out.

"Gracie," Ginny gasped.

Lucius glanced up at Ginny and gave her a smirk that said 'how did you like my present your first year' written all over his face. He bowed his head back towards Grace.

Grace leapt into surprised Lucius's arms. Expressions of shock switched between expression of tenderness in his face, something Draco had never before seen.

"Guess what Grampie?" Grace laughed pulling slightly back from his arms.

Lucius stared down at her with awe as he watched Grace smile happily up at him. She pulled his hand up to her face and nuzzled his palm.

"What?" he asked softly.

Grace frowned in disappointment. "You aren't supposed to say that. Daddy, he's not supposed to say that."

Draco swallowed. He hadn't realized until Grace addressed him that everyone, even himself, had frozen in place. "What's that Gracie?"

"He supposed to say—'I don't guess Gracie, I know'. I'm tired of this 'I don't know' game anymore."

Draco snorted at the look on Lucius's face. It would be just like him to say something like that.

"What are you doing here Father?"

Lucius held Grace to him and walked over to his son, reaching in his pocket for the vial of potion. "I've found a potion that can place Grace back into the stomach of your lover."

"She has name."

"Of Ginevra then. Since she's going to be my daughter-in-law Miss Weasley seems to blasé."

Draco smirked at him and lifted his hand up to stroke his chin. "Why do you want to help?"

"Of course I get something for this you know, but I'll withhold the details at the moment. For now just be thankful it doesn't harm either of them. It's beneficial for both parties to follow this procedure. Now here's how it works. Ginny needs to swallow the potion. It will take a twenty-four hour period for the potion to work so all three of you can spend that time together, but when it comes to the last four hours Ginny must bathe in Chamomile and Lavender bath water, she must drink this cleansing tea and at the last hour Grace and Ginny must be holding each other," Lucius informed in a military voice. "Here's the vial," he set Grace down on the floor as he handed it to Draco, "Good day."

"Will it harm either of them?" Draco whispered softly as he eyed the bottle.

"No," Lucius said.

Draco lifted his eyes up and searched Lucius's face. He then nodded at him as he left.

"Bye Grampie! Love you!" Grace hollered as he left.

Lucius paused a moment, turning slightly, but not all the way around. He simply nodded and left.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny finally gasped. "I was so scared."

Tears filled Ginny's eyes as she yanked Grace into her arms.

"Mummy!" Grace cried in distress as she tried to pry Ginny's arms away from her.

Draco walked over to them and knelt down, wrapping his arms around both his girls. He too had been scared so much in fact that he wasn't sure if Lucius would either strangle Grace, or kidnap her. Never had he expected to see any of what happened.

"Is he always like that with you Gracie?" Draco asked suddenly.

Grace giggled and shook her head. "No! He's very as Mummy calls him 'stiff' and 'cold' towards me, but I still love him and hug him all the time. He's very uncomfortable when I do. Fidgety, Uncle Ron says. Mummy and Uncle Ron don't like him very much, when I ask them why they said Grampie use to be a bad man to them and everyone. I don't believe them. He gives me the best birthday presents and when I spend every other weekend with him and Grammie we go to the funniest places. I even get him to laugh sometimes."

"I don't believe it," Draco said softly shaking his head.

Ginny grinned. "Well you should, she melted your heart."

Draco smirked down at her. "I believe that was both of you my love."

Ginny yanked his head towards her and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Lets spend the day together. Just you, Gracie, and me, yeah?"

"Yay! Yes Daddy, yes!" Grace cried in child happiness.

"It sounds like a great idea. Grace, why don't you ask Uncle Ron to go get you ready okay?"

Grace's eyes widened with surprise. "You hate the way Uncle Ron dresses me!"

"I do? Yes I do, but I need to speak with Mummy okay?"

"Okay. UNCLE RON!" Grace yelled causing Draco and Ginny to flinch.

"Draco—should I really take it?" Ginny asked softly.

Draco rubbed his arms up and down Ginny's arms and then pulled her to him, nuzzling the side of her face. "My father never lies about anything. He has no reason to. If he says it won't hurt you, it won't. Trust is the one thing about him I can count on. I promise love."

"Well I trust you, and if you can trust him then—I love you Draco," Ginny whispered softly.

He pulled back and smiled down at her softly, lifting his hand up to stroke the side of her face. "Kiss me," he demanded softly.

Ginny smiled and swooped down, capturing his lips. She nibbled at his lower lip, coaxing him to open his mouth, and when he did all Ginny knew was bliss. She clutched his head tightly to hers, gasping slightly as she felt Draco's hands squeeze her rear end tightly and then pull her legs up around his waist.

"You guys need to get a room permanently," Grace spoke from the living room entrance with pure disgust in her voice.

Draco and Ginny gasped with laughter. They turned to see their daughter shaking her head, her lips pursed in disappointment.

Draco's smile however quickly dropped from his face as she saw what Grace was wearing. "Oh, she is NOT wearing that!"

To Be Continued…


	10. Where You Are

VERY SAPPY CHAPTER! Sorry about any mistakes.

Chapter Ten: Where You Are

There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear   
Watching over me  
And my hope seeks  
What the future will bring   
When you wrap me in your wings  
And take me

Where you are   
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me   
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are

And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased   
Oh, I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything  
If I could just  
Be right there:

Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are

Then I will be free  
So take me where you are  
Now baby there were times when selfishly  
I'm wishing that you are here with me  
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes   
And make you see  
That every night while you are dreaming  
I'm here to guard you from a far  
And anytime I feel alone  
I close my eyes and just be there:  
Where you are  
Where you and I can breathe together  
(and we will breathe together baby)  
Once again (oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight)  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to be   
And you'll be smiling back at me  
(only then will I be free)  
Then I will be free  
Baby I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there Where you are  
I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there  
Where you are  
Oh where you are  
I've got to believe   
I'll always be waiting here  
That sweet day yeah  
Only wanna be where you are  
I still believe

Note: Sub-song: Kenny Chesney There Goes My Life

Chapter Ten:

Draco's eyes twinkled with happiness as he watched his 'girls' running through the swinging swings, or at least that's what Ginny called them.

His girls.

It sounded so sweet.

Ginny squealed as Grace jumped off the swing in mid air.

"Mummy did you see that? You have to try it!"

Ginny snorted. "I don't think so. You aren't trying it again either."

Grace stuck her tongue out.

"Ah-ah! None of that."

"Race you to the slide!" Grace screamed, then stopped suddenly. "Daddy?"

Draco dropped his eyes to his daughters face and his heart stopped.

"Come play," Grace smiled widely at him.

He sucked in a huge breath. "I-I'll be there in a minute."

Ginny, who'd been going after Grace paused as she glanced at Draco's face. "Honey," she called to Grace. "Go play on the slide, I'll be over in a second."

"Okay, but hurry, I'm in the mood to scare ya!" she growled out, looking very much like Draco at that moment.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at her daughter and tossed her head. She then began walking towards Draco who was watching Grace intently.

Draco licked his lips and swallowed at how much of a resemblance he saw between his daughter and himself.

Ginny flopped down beside him on the wooden bench that sat underneath a huge Oak Tree, on a patch of grass that was so green it could almost be described as blinding.

"What's up?"

He turned his head towards her and shrugged. Ginny sighed and dropped her head on his shoulder, then lifted her leg and wrapped it around his, placing a hand on his muscular chest, stroking softly.

"I wish she could stay," Draco whispered suddenly his voice cracking slightly.

Ginny pulled back, her brow furrowing in worry. "I do too, but she just going back inside of me. We'll only have to wait a couple more months to get her back. We aren't really saying goodbye to her."

"I know, it's just…I've known her for a total of like four days, and it's like I've dedicated everything I have to her."

Ginny's vision slowly started to blur and she smiled happily biting her lip. "You've changed so much."

Draco snorted and smirked at her in his usual smug way, but then his face softened and he leaned over kissing her tenderly on her mouth. "Never would have guessed a goddess of a woman and a little girl with eyes you could drown in could have changed me. Just goes to show that anyone can change from worse to better," he frowned suddenly and caressed Ginny's cheekbone with his thumb. "You still love me don't you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Ginny asked. "Of course I do."

"I just wanted to make sure that my 'change' as you so call it didn't change your mind about me."

"Nothing you ever did or do could ever change my mind about you. I promise you that," she said intensely.

"It's just unbelievable how much I love Grace. I can't believe that I can say 'she's my baby'," Draco laughed softly. "I love it when she yells 'daddy' at me."

He kissed the top of Ginny's head and rested on her.

"I love you Gin," he whispered on top of her head.

Ginny smiled. "I love you too."

_God I don't deserve her._

"Mummy, Daddy, hurry up! I'm getting impatient here!"

They laughed, leapt up and ran to her.

For hours they played on the swings, in the sand, bathing in sun, picnicking under their Oak Tree, then going down the gigantic slide that 'lumped' all the way down, until finally Grace demanded for some ice cream. Ginny had resisted at first, taking in to mind that they hadn't eaten dinner first, but Draco knew Grace's puppy eyed look was going to be the end of both of them.

"For the love of Merlin, will you look at that look? How in the hell are we ever going to say no to her?" Ginny grumbled to Draco as they walked side by side while Grace skipped ahead of them.

Draco frowned. "I have no idea. You're the mother; you're supposed to think of that. I've decided, that I'm going to be the fun, laid back parent, and you can be the one that does the discipline."

Ginny snorted and pounded Draco on the back enthusiastically. "We'll see!"

He shook his head at Ginny, watching her run to catch up with Grace.

Draco let Ginny and Grace stay ahead of him. He smiled to himself as he watched Ginny lunge for Grace's hand and then watch them skip in time with each other. He continued all the way to the ice cream shop, sauntering at a speed slightly slower than the girls. He pushed his hands into his pocket and followed them, his head down starring at the pavement, grinning.

_ There goes my life_

_There goes my future_

_My everything…I love you _

After finishing their ice cream cones, Ginny had taken Grace to the bathroom to clean her up. Once they'd emerged out of the shop, Grace had started to fall behind, complaining that she was tired, but at the same time wanting to go back to the park.

Draco picked Grace up as they started home. She'd quickly fell asleep on his shoulder when the sun had started setting.

"I don't want to go home," Grace mumbled into Draco's neck.

He smiled and nudged Grace's head with his. She grumbled and settled her face deeper into his neck, her heavy even breathing almost hypnotic.

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and smiled at her. It was then Draco knew what he had been missing his whole life…a _real _loving family.

Ginny pushed open the door to The Burrow. The first thing she saw was her mother and father sitting on the couch each with a piece of reading material in their hands.

She grinned widely as she heard her brothers, Harry, and Hermione screaming in the kitchen for the last dinner roll, of course, Hermione trying to settle everyone down.

"Is Uncle Ron here?" Grace asked sleepily.

"Yes sweet-ums," Ginny grinned ruffling her hair.

"Will you and daddy read me a story?"

"I think that can be arranged."

Ginny swiftly pulled out one of her fathers' many muggle children storybooks. "Sleeping Beauty okay?"

"Sounds good," Draco smiled. "I'll read," he said and sat down in front of the fireplace, which had been newly fueled with a fresh set of wood.

The orange glow danced across his face and flickered in Grace's eyes as she watched the flames fly back and forth.

"Wow, pretty," she mumbled into Draco's neck.

Draco pulled Ginny between his legs. She leaned her back on his chest and snuggled closer to Grace.

Lucius gasped and his eyes widened. "I did not want to know that!"

"I told you the side effects were unpredictable."

"Well, I-at least it won't hurt _her_," Lucius chuckled, gaining his composure. He straightened his black jacket. "This should be interesting."

"Indeed," the man sighed heavily shaking his head in amusement. "Are you going to tell them?"

"No, they can figure it out for themselves," Lucius grinned.

He didn't know what to think as he watched Ginny, Draco, and Grace snuggling together, reading a book, and sitting in front of the fireplace. All he could do was glare.

"Arthur, she's not your little baby anymore," Molly whispered in her husbands' ear, wrapping her arms around his middle and dropping her chin on his shoulder.

A tear dripped down Arthur's cheek as he watched his daughter, his niece, and Draco huddled in front of the fire. Draco reading the book that Arthur had read to Ginny when she was little.

"He took my baby away," he sniffled.

Molly nuzzled his neck, smiling against his warmth. "But look at how happy she is," she said in a hushed voice, then spoke again with a smug sound, "We raised her good."

"Best I've ever seen," Arthur's voice cracked. "Never though my little baby could turn a snake into a lion."

"She really did change him didn't she? He's just glowing with love, with pride. Oh, look, look at the way he looks at Grace. They've only known each other for a couple of days…he loves that little girl so much," Molly cried softly with happiness. "They are going to be so happy."

"He's really changed hasn't he?" Arthur asked more to himself than to Molly.

"He fell in love," Molly whispered. "Love does crazy things to people."

"I know first hand," Arthur nodded, absently dropping a kiss to his wife's hand.

Arthur turned towards his wife and he knew his walls had broken down. "Molly?"

"What is it love?"

He pushed a hand up her face and pulled her forehead to his, gazing deeply into her intense blue eyes. "Thank you."

Molly smiled softly giving her husband a puzzled look. "F-for what dear?"

"For letting me have you when we were teenagers, for giving me my six sons, for giving me Ginny. Everything…you are a goddess and you are so strong, so strong. I love you and I look at you every day, and _still_ I'm astounded at how you make me feel. I spend half the time I'm with you trying to catch my breath. You take my breath away. You're perfect."

Molly hit Arthur in the shoulder very hard. He yelped, but he didn't pull back.

"What was that for?"

"If one of the children would have heard you I fear for their stomachs."

Arthur gave her a puzzled look.

"Children don't want to hear their parents talking like that to each other.

"On the other hand…" they heard Ginny call.

Molly lifted her head up and met her daughters' twinkling eyes. And it was then that the exchange happened. When Ginny knew that her father no longer held anything against Draco, she knew he would accept him, and what they had together.

"Thank you," Ginny mouthed to her parents.

She brought three fingers to her lips and slowly blew them a kiss. She then dropped her attention back down to Draco and Grace. Ginny laughed as Grace gasped in wide-eyed shock, listening intently to Draco as he animatedly spoke out the dragon scene.

"We did good. Now it's there turn to do good," Molly whispered.

Arthur bowed his head letting tears fall more freely down his cheeks as he whispered softly to his daughter, knowing she couldn't hear him. "Goodbye."

_ And he cried. _

_There goes my life_

_There goes my future_

_My everything_

_I love you_

_Baby…goodbye _

To Be Continued…

I'm sure I don't really need to say this, but just in case…

Make note that he wasn't _literally_ saying goodbye to Ginny. He was doing it at more of an abstract 'goodbye'. It was directed towards the fact that she wasn't his little baby, or princess anymore. That she had grown up and his goodbye at the end was him realizing it for the first time.

This chapter was dedicated to the loving parents that deal with this and many other things in their lives. If you're a parent remember-you kick ass and you have no idea how godlike you are, dealing with everything that you have too deal with. Aya


	11. Do I Have To Say The Words

**Chapter Eleven: Do I Have To Say The Words**

"Gracie? Where's Grace?" Ron asked frantically as he ran up and down the stairs.

"RON, you lost her?" Ginny cried from behind the bathroom door.

He cautiously cleared his throat and straightened his shirt "I didn't lose her per se."

"Draco!" Ginny hollered from the bathtub, a grunt escaping. "Ron, you're giving me a headache, please desist in what you are doing!" Ginny growled, sounds of angry hands slapping the water.

"Oh, big word Gin, surprise, surprise," Ron, growled.

"Please don't annoy her," Draco's voice came inside the bathroom.

"Shut-up ferret," and as if just realizing Ron ran to the door, " Hey-hey what are you doing in there with her? GET OUT, get out I say," Ron yelled pounding viciously on the door.

A squeal of happy child laughter came from the kitchen nearly making Ron keel over with relief. "If you aren't out of there in three minutes I'm coming in to haul your arse out."

He leapt down the stairs once again, dodging a footstool, and tripping over the magically moving crocheting needles instead.

"Blasted things," Ron muttered, rudely slapping his hands on the floor, and lifting himself up swiftly, sliding into the kitchen, once again slipping on an unknown slippery substance.

"Gracie," he breathed out in relief as he saw her doused in chocolate sauce and powdered sugar.

"Uncle Ron come and taste my chocolate sauce brownies," Grace said trying to suppress a giggle.

Ron glanced down at the red creatures on the floor. Half rat, half rabbit of a creature scampering around with the other identical one; Ron could only assume.

"No thanks love," he grinned patting her on the head. "Give one to your mum and dad though, they'll love it."

Grace's eyes widened with the new found idea. "That's a brilliant idea. So, when do you think Uncle Fred and Uncle George will turn back into themselves?" Her eyes suddenly filled with fear and dread. "Oh no, perhaps they will be upset with me. After all they were the ones that were helping me make the brownies. Only, we were making ones that we could actually eat, but I accidentally dropped a bit of the transmation juice in the mixture."

Ron frowned. "Do you mean 'Transformation juice'?"

Grace nodded. "That's what I said."

"They won't be mad, it's actually about time they got a dose of their own medicine and from a child no less," Ron snorted, directing the last statement towards the rodents on the floor.

They snapped at him, causing Ron to jump back. Grace wailed with laughter just as Draco walked in.

"What's so funny?" he asked smiling down softly at his daughter.

His gaze shifted as he caught a glimpse of something red moving on the floor. Draco screamed.

Grace jolted in shock at her father, her eyes widening. She hiccupped. "What's wrong Daddy?"

Draco yanked Grace up into his arms and jumped onto kitchen table with one swift movement. "I hate rats," he shuddered.

Grace laughed once again and tightened her arms around her fathers' neck, hugging him tightly.

"Now you have to drink it," Draco spoke softly as he wrapped a white towel around her.

Ginny shivered at the look in Draco's eyes.

"Cold?" Draco asked rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

Ginny shook her head. "No. I love the way you look at me, like I'm the only one in the world. Your eyes so intense, so beautiful."

Draco grinned and captured her lips, nibbling gently at her full bottom one. "I love you, now lets get this over with."

Ginny smiled dazedly. "Mm," she hummed and reached for the flask, scowling at the contents and then bringing it to her lips. Swiftly she swallowed it cringing as the slimly liquid slid it's way down her throat.

A loud banging sounded down in the kitchen.

"Gracie, what's wrong?" Draco and Ginny heard Ron scream.

Hermione came bursting in, her eyes wide with fear. "Wait!"

Draco lifted his head. "What Granger?"

Ginny gasped and shut her eyes as her vision blurred. "Do you see that?"

"See what?" Draco asked concern filling his voice.

Hermione's eyes looked frightened and sad. "She's gonna forget."

Draco lifted his eyes. "What?"

"Ginny's going to forget everything that led up to having Grace."

"Which means?"

"All she'll remember about you is that she hates you."

"WHAT?" Ginny cried out. "No! No! I won't forget! I won't," Ginny sobbed, turning and clutching Draco to her. "I won't."

"You will Gin, and-"

Ginny shook her head. "No! Just no! I won't forget, I won't ever forget."

"Ginny," Draco's voice cracked, but before she could respond a blinding light filled the room.

"It's so beautiful. It-it looks like fairy dust, green and blue—so beautiful," Ginny whispered.

A swift whip of unknown air swept through the room snapping into to Ginny, she gasped, a smile forming across her face as she clutched her stomach tenderly. She lifted her eyes up, tears forming, smiling happily at the ceiling.

"Oh Draco, it's so wonderful," Ginny whispered as she dropped to the floor.

"Ginny? GINNY!" Draco yelled dropping instantly to her knees.

He calmed instantly as he felt her pulse thumbing. She looked as if she were sleeping. Draco felt his heart clench and he bent down to drop a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm okay. I can feel her inside of me. She's so warm. I can't believe she was here, then she was blue, in air…like fairy dust…and then me," Ginny grinned looking as if she was in a haze. "It's so wonderful!"

Pounding feet sounded through the hall, heading towards Ginny's room. Within seconds Ron, Fred, and George were leaping inside, worried looks on their faces.

"Did it work?" Ron asked frantically.

Draco lifted his head up and sneered at him. "Did it work?" he mimicked rudely.

Ginny laughed hoarsely and raised a finger to Draco's lip. "Be nice, I won't forget Draco, I promise," she whispered and shut her eyes.

"Oh Merlin, she's dead," Ron's voice cracked.

Draco shook his head in disgust and sneered. "She's not dead you half wit, she's going to be sleeping."

Ron glared at him and walked out of the room.

"One of these days I'm going to—" Ron growled punching the table then sucking in his breath, jerking his hand back and shaking it. "Damn."

"You aren't going to be doing anything," George said smacking his little brother in the back of the head.

"Shut-up, did you hear that?" Fred asked.

"You're hearing things man!" George snorted smacking Fred heartily on the back.

"Draco, I can't do this anymore," Ginny's voice came through the living room.

"Now I know you heard that!"

"What? No Gin, everything's okay, we made it through this already."

"Draco, just stop it!"

Draco shook his head cupping her cheeks. "But Gin-"

"No Draco, I can't. This-this can't go on."

"GRANGER!" Draco screamed.

"What?" Hermione came running.

"I thought you said she was supposed to forget everything?"

A knock sounded on the front door. Ron, who was in a bit of shock and had been straining to hear what was being said, turned around to see Lucius Malfoy at the door.

"What's going on?" Molly cried out frantically as Draco and Ginny's voices rose throughout the house.

"I just found out some interesting news," Lucius snarled evilly, an amused look forming over his face.

Hermione frowned. "I think I might have read the information wrong. Maybe she was just supposed to forget Gracie."

"I'll say!" Draco snapped before turning to Ginny. "But you're having my baby. Don't you remember Gracie? Ginny you're under the effects of the potion. You have to remember Gracie and what we had for that little bit of time. Don't you remember? We had sorted out through the problems. Your family has accepted everything…kind of," Draco's voice became frantic as he glanced around the room filled with Weasley's and his father. "Why didn't you tell me this would happen?" he growled viciously at his father.

"I didn't know about this until a bit ago," Lucius stated.

"But you did—"

"Not about this one, the one I knew about was that you wouldn't be able to make love until she had Grace. I thought that was rather ironic, funny too," Lucius smirked, "but this, this is even better. Having your love torn apart once again."

Draco bared his teeth and dropped to his knees in front of her. With tears in his eyes he turned a glare to his father. "Why do you hate me so much? What did I do?" Not giving his father time to respond, he brought himself to eye level with Ginny he lifted his hand to her cheek. "Ginny, I need you, you're my life, my soul! Don't let them succeed—don't let them get what they had wanted from the start! We're meant for each other! Do I have to shout it out to you? Do I have to say the words to prove to you that we were made for each other? I have **_never_** been sure of anything in my life until **_you_**. _I'm sure of you_. I want to keep you forever you're mine! I _won't let you_ leave me!"

"You're going to stop me?"

"If I have to!"

"It'll never work. Don't you get it?"

"We'll make it work. Ginny, if you leave me, I'll die!"

"Oh Draco!" Ginny cried bowing her head. "It's—"

Draco shook his head and placed a finger against her lips. "Shh, don't say it," he then looked towards Mr. Weasley. "Isn't there anything we can do to make her remember that we already went through this?" he asked softly.

"I'm afraid there isn't," Arthur sighed heavily.

"That's not entirely true," Lucius informed.

Draco lifted his head up and stared at his father. "Are you saying you'll help us again?"

Lucius sighed heavily and produced a black spell book. "Not for you, for my grandchild."

To Be Continued…

Used line from Angel—

"I won't ever forget," conversation is what was used.


	12. I Do

**Chapter Twelve: I Do**

"It worked," Draco laughed almost hysterically.

Lucius had whispered one word. Something that wasn't in Latin, which had surprised almost everyone, it was that simple. All it was, was 'Remember'.

"Draco? Are you feeling okay?" Ginny asked softly dropping her forehead to his.

He gave her a relief filled smile. "I'm fine baby. How's Gracie?" Draco gently caressed her stomach and bent to kiss her belly.

Ginny pulled back very slowly. "W-who's Gracie?"

Draco paused and gave a small timid smile. "What?"

Ron smirked at Lucius. "I knew it wouldn't work! It was too damn easy."

Lucius sneered and batted at Ron like he was a fly that had flown into his glass of champagne. "She wasn't meant to remember Grace, you fool!"

"Why?" Draco asked defeated.

"Because fates couldn't chance the fact that knowing her daughter a head of time could possibly change her feelings towards the baby," Lucius informed.

Draco dropped his head into his hands, making a strangled moan. "It was—It's not fair."

Ginny frowned and smoothed her hand through his hair. "Why does everything have to be so difficult?" he mumbled whipping tears away that had strayed down his cheek against his will.

"Because this is what we like to call the real world son," Lucius sneered in disgust. "I thought I'd raised you better than this, I guess not."

Ron glanced up at Lucius. "So why are you here again?"

Lucius stared down his nose at them. "To see that this be done."

"Why do you care?" Ginny asked haughtily.

Draco had to glance twice at his father as he saw a gentle look cross his face. "She's my granddaughter."

"Well, you did what you came to do, so why don't you leave," Draco growled out.

He was still on his knees in front of Ginny, his head in his hands resting on Ginny's knee.

"So be it, but you will not have a regular pregnancy cycle. Grace will be born in three months."

"Who's Grace?" Ginny asked softly, running her fingers through Draco's hair.

No one answered.

Draco slammed his hand into the ground and stood swiftly. He jerked Ginny up to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. "You're gonna marry me…now!" he whispered against her cheek.

Ginny wrapped her arm around the inside of Draco's arm, clutching his wrists as his hands held her face to his. Draco felt Ginny's gasp and he nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"Is that a demand?"

"Yes."

Ginny snorted and pulled back. "Well what if I say no?"

Draco smirked at her and shoved his hands through her soft hair. "You won't."

She sniffled and laughed happily, tears pouring freely. "Of course I won't!" she shouted leaping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly. "I love you."

"I know," Draco said kissing her again. He then, with Ginny still wrapped around him turned to her family. "So, who wants to be the best man?"

"You may kiss—"

The voice faded out of Draco and Ginny's hearing as they focused intently on each other.

"Well Red, you are mine for the rest of you life," Draco whispered as he leaned forward.

Ginny giggled. "Don't call me Red."

"You remembered," Draco smiled down at her.

"How could I forget? It was what started everything! Along with your perverted mind."

Draco's eyes widened. "No way! You did not know what I was saying on that first broom lesson. Your face was too confused."

"I'm a very convincing actress."

Draco shook his head while Ginny shrugged.

"Oh, I'd love to see you _get on_," Ginny imitated him.

"Why you little sneak! You were corrupted to begin with."

"Oh, ho, you have NO idea," Ginny grinned.

Draco went to say something but she silenced him with the tip of her index finger, which he gently nibbled on. She leaned forward and tenderly kissed his lips.

"I'm now Mrs. Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy."

Draco closed his eyes as if savoring her words. "You have no idea how good that sounds."

"Well Mr. Malfoy, what do you say on making it really permanent and skip this party," Ginny said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Draco jerked her towards him and growled. Within seconds they were in Draco's hotel room.

"How do you do that without me being aware of it first?"

"I have my ways," he said breathlessly as he flipped her white handkerchief designed dress over her head. "I love your body."

Draco groaned as she felt her hands slide down his backside, cupping him, pushing him firmly against her middle.

"Ow, ow, Draco that hurts," Ginny cried out suddenly.

He pulled back, breathing heavily and looking confused. "I didn't do anything," he said and began suckling the base of her neck again.

"Ow! Stop, stop it!" Ginny screamed and pushed him away.

He fell over the corner of the bed, slipping onto the floor. "What the—oh you've got to be kidding me," Draco groaned as it dawned on him.

"It's from the potion isn't it?"

"I guess I get to suffer through the whole nine months," Draco growled. "Damnit! I bloody look at you at I feel like I'm going to explode in my pants like a school boy. I don't know if I can handle not having you for so long."

"Three months," Ginny whispered softly.

Draco lifted his head up. "What?"

"Your father—he said it would only take three months for the baby because of what happen I guess."

"Oh, thank Merlin," he said as if he were in pain. "It's still going to be like hell."

"You've never been to hell."

"Pretty damn close with what you put me through kitten," he grinned teasingly up at her.

"You know you love me!"

Draco smirked at her and lifted himself up off the ground with ease. He sauntered over to the bed and plopped down, resting against the headboard. He patted the seat next to him. Ginny, ignoring his hand, sat in his lap.

Draco instantly stiffened. "Gin—I'm still really turned on, please just sit on the bed."

Ginny pouted and scooted off. "Will you still hold me though?"

"Of course."

"So, we're having a baby girl?"

"Or perhaps a boy and a girl," Draco whispered snickering at her gasp.

Ginny shook her head. "Twins?"

"It's your generation to have them isn't it? An eighty percent chance right?"

Ginny placed her hand on her stomach. "Twins," she squeaked.

Draco threw his head back in laughter and hugged her tightly to his side.

He finally knew where he belonged, in Ginny's arms.

To Be Continued…

If you're noticing the chapters becoming shorter and faster, it's because they are. I'm excited to end this…to be done with it. I loved writing it, but I'm dragging it out way to much. I've lost all ideas for this story and that is a definite sign that it needs to end. Luckily there is only one more chapter left, followed by an epilogue and then it will be done. Yay! Aya


	13. Heaven

**Chapter Thirteen: Heaven**

"Don't touch me! Don't TOUCH me!" Ginny screamed in agonizing pain.

"Okay, okay, I won't touch you," Draco cried out, slightly aggravated. "Just tell me what you want me to do!"

Ginny bared her teeth, sweat dripping into her eyes, and batted the healers hand away from dabbing her wet forehead with a cloth. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Draco hated this. He always knew what to do, but now with his newly going into labor wife he didn't even know where to put his hands. He tried holding her hand, but she didn't want that, he tried rubbing her belly, but she spat at him—she didn't want to seem to have anything to do with him.

"Mr. Malfoy please, you're in the way," the healer spoke softly, placing her hands gently against his shoulders.

He glanced up at her, his eyes hopeful. "What can I do?"

"Let her lie against you," she replied. "Here, get behind her-okay know put her head underneath your chin—ah, there you go."

Draco stared down at Ginny and slowly, very lightly started to rock. "I love you Ginny," he said, but his declaration of love was unheard as the healer told her to push and a scream that was almost deafening filled the room. "Is it normal for her to be in this much pain?"

Another dark haired healer glanced up. "First time?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Figured."

Scream.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"It's always the first time Fathers that go mad a little more."

Scream. Curse.

"She's going to be okay though right?" Draco asked worried.

"She'll be fine," the fair-haired healer said.

Head butt. Scream. Howl.

"Come on Mrs. Malfoy, you're doing great!"

Draco grinned dazedly at what the healer called Ginny. He was still getting used to the fact that she was a Malfoy now. He was never going to let her go, never. They would be together forever, both he and Ginny knew it, but the fact that Ginny knew it made his heart soar.

"And I was so sure you'd have twins," Draco whispered in Ginny's ear.

Ginny slowly turned her head and a lazy, tired, and worn out grin plastered her face. "Maybe next time, after all, it'll be 90 chance next time."

Draco grinned devilishly. "Next time huh? Hmm, can't wait!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I bet! You aren't the one that to—"

"Yes dear," Draco chortled out.

"Hey," she mumbled, reaching for his hand. "How's ma baby doin'?"

"Are you getting sleepy?" He asked softly as he swayed back and forth with Grace Marie Malfoy in his arms.

Ginny's eyes were open just by a slit. "Mm.'

"Gracie's doing fine. She's beautiful. Gin you better go to sleep, you'll have to feed her again soon."

"Mm-huh," Ginny mumbled, her face turning into the pillow.

"Well Gracie my love, how would you like to see your grandparents?" Draco whispered softly, so as not to disturb the sleeping baby or her mother.

Draco glided to the door, still swaying, his designer black dress shoes clicking somewhat nosily against the white marbled color linoleum. He popped his head out. "Weasley!"

Ron jolted from his place against the wall. "Can we see her?"

"Ginny's sleeping, so is Gracie, but I do see what it would hurt to allow the grandparents to come and see their beautiful granddaughter."

"You want both of them together? My dad and your father in the same room, they're even waiting in separate waiting rooms."

Draco growled and rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, why couldn't they just make it easy on us like Mum and Molly did and become friends."

Ron shrugged and pushed his hands into his brown corduroy pant pockets, his cream-colored long sleeve shirt dangling over the edge of the pockets. "We're at the point where the women sigh and say 'men!' aren't we?"

Draco clucked his tongue. "Damn."

Ron snorted and cracked the side of his neck. "I'll go get them. I'm sure Mother's about ready to bust."

"Thanks!"

Draco turned back around and went towards Ginny. He gently nudged her so that she would make room for him. He got up on the bed and wrapped the arm that wasn't cradling Grace around Ginny's shoulder. He then did something he hadn't done in awhile…he sang.

"Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven," his voice cracked with emotion.

If someone had told Draco Malfoy that he would fall in love with Ginevra Weasley, have a child with her, and become a sobbing sap, when he was in school he would have cursed them into tomorrow, but there he was about ready to cry, holding his wife Ginny, and his child. He thought he had understood the meaning of happiness, hell, he thought that Ginny was more than enough, but now he had a baby—he just couldn't understand why he deserved this. He'd been a horrible person, not that he was that much better now.

He had known that Ginny deserved better than him, but he was selfish. He had told her that from the beginning, he told her that on their wedding night, if that's what it could be called. Ginny had simply smiled and said she was selfish too, and she planned to keep me until we died.

"Love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart, it isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven. Oh - once in your life you find someone, who will turn your world around, bring you up when you're feelin' down—"

"I'm sorry, I hope we haven't disturbed you," Arthur Weasley spoke.

Draco stared at Ginny's father and he was almost sad. They had never really patched things up. Of course Arthur had tried, Draco had tried too, but no one was ever good enough for a mans daughter. Arthur would never forgive him and even though they could both learn to tolerate each other, even laugh with each other, it would always be strained, but that was okay…with both of them. Draco knew he'd have a better understanding where Arthur was coming from soon, even though he already respected his views.

"You're fine."

"Oh look at my baby!" Narcissa sobbed. "She's absolutely gorgeous! Molly, you should be the first grandparent to hold her. It's only right that the mother of the daughter hold the child first. You named her Grace Marie right Draco dear?"

"Yes Mother. Please keep you voice down, Ginny's worn out."

Narcissa leaned down and placed a kiss against Ginny's forehead. "Poor dear, I know how she feels."

It was then that Lucius came in, his silver hawk-like eyes focusing on Narcissa. He watched her pull up from caressing Ginny's hair. "Cissa, what are you doing?"

She jolted. "Lucius, you startled me! Come look at your grandbaby," she said, tearing up again.

"Here Cissa," Molly cried softly handing Grace to her.

"She's gorgeous isn't she Lucius?" She asked him as she watched him look over her shoulder.

Narcissa sighed happily and leaned back against her husbands' chest. "Well, she's definitely got more Malfoy in her than Weasley."

"Now see here…" Arthur started.

The bickering began that led to Grace and Ginny waking up, neither one of them seemed surprise by the ruckus. It was as if they both knew their family would always be like this. It was rather comforting actually. Lucius and Arthur arguing about which genetics Grace had more of, Molly and Mother (while holding Grace) shaking their heads and trying to calm them down, and Ginny right by his side, smiling down at each other and knowing that they are the luckiest people in the world.

Finished---Well, almost—I did promise an epilogue didn't I?


	14. Epilogue: When You Walked Into My Life

Epilogue: When You Walked Into My Life

Four in a half years later

"Mummy watch me!" Grace cried out as she ran along the beach, waves crashing into her tiny bare feet.

"I'm watching baby," Ginny called sighing heavily.

If only Draco could be here, then this day would really be complete. Ginny knew that she would never get over the fact that he left her for a younger woman and she has to say she wasn't to angry with him because of how much he gave her Just kidding! Gotcha. I hate sad endings; anybody who actually reads my crap knows that. Here's the real thing!

…………………………………

Author Note: The big chunks of words in italics are flashbacks from Knock on the Sky.

**Epilogue:**

Four in a half years later

"Mummy, Daddy, watch me!" Grace cried out as she ran along the beach, waves crashing into her tiny bare feet.

"We're watching baby," Ginny called sighing heavily as she linked her arm with her husbands. Ginny laughed out loud as Grace screamed and ran back up towards the shore as the waves got a little higher. "Oh look, Draco!" She pointed happily.

Draco smiled at his daughter and turned to stare at his wife. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against the side of her face. "Thank you," he whispered.

Ginny gave him a confused, crooked smile. "For?"

"For giving me Grace, for giving me a son, for letting me have you."

Ginny turned and cupped his face on either side roughly. She bent down, gave him a quick hard kiss, and pulled away, leaning her forehead against his. "My pleasure."

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Well, I was thinking Ronald—"

Draco snorted. "You're kidding right?"

Ginny bowed her head, and turned her back against him so that she could rest it against his bare chest. "No. Don't you remember?"

Draco closed his eyes, oh how he remembered that day.

_"Ginny, you can't have feelings for something like that!" _

_Ginny gave him a solemn look. "He's not an 'it' Ron. When are you going to grow up, huh? When are both of you going to realize that you don't have to fight all the time?" she directed at both of them. _

_"He needs to grow up too, Ginny."_

_She shook her head. "No, Ron, he is grown up, because he didn't swing back at you! It takes a man, to not swing in a fight when he's being beaten down, it takes a man to look the enemy in the eye and say 'you're not worth it, I won't fight you.' " _

_"I'm not worth it?" Ron yelled and his eyes blazed. "Oh, would you choose him over your own brother."_

_Draco sucked in his breath. "That's not what I want, I—"_

_"Shut-up, Malfoy!"_

_"Don't talk to him like that! Only I can talk to him like that!" Ginny finally started yelling._

_"Hey!" Draco started._

_"Shut-up," she yelled then returned a surprise stare toward her brother. "Are you giving me an ultimatum?"_

_Ron pursed his lips. "What if I was? What would you do?"_

_Tears filled Ginny's eyes. "I would choose my brother, but my respect for you would be non-existent if you made me give up the one person that I truly—that I—" she stopped and turned her head away from them._

_"That you what?" Ron gritted out. _

_Ginny took in a shuddering breath refusing too look at Draco. "That I love, with all my heart," finally she brought her eyes to Draco's face._

_He was staring at her in shock._

_"I-I love him."_

_They had whispered words of love during their lovemaking and few times before, but they hadn't meant anything really. This felt different to Draco, perhaps it was because he could see the devotion in her eyes, or it may have been the way her body leaned towards his direction unintentionally. _

_He let out an irregular breath as he shook his head. "No! He's right, you can't love someone like me!"_

_"But I can, and I do, and I'm sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable. I don't expect you to give anything in return! Don't feel obligated to say anything back, I just wanted you to know, that you are a person that can be loved, despite your past," her voice cracked as she went closer to him._

_Draco glared. "You don't know what you're saying," his voice trembled._

_"Ginny," Ron called._

_She turned slowly. _

_"Tell me you love him again, so I can see your face," Ron insisted._

_She gave him a questioning look._

_"Gin, just do it."_

_"I love him."_

_Ron stared at her face and sighed after two minutes, as if he saw what he didn't want to see. He gave his head a shake. "Damn! Okay, I'll stop." _

_Ginny turned her head and looked at him. "What?"_

_"I won't make you choose. I can see it plainly on your face that you love him. I understand. I'll back away, but I refuse to back fully out!"_

_She shook her head and gave a laugh. "I would never, ever, want you to!"_

Draco nodded. "If it wasn't for him—"

"I never would have told you I loved you."

Draco sighed heavily, placing a small kiss against her shoulders. "Does it have to be his first name? How about his middle name?"

Ginny jerked forward and turned in his arms. "Draco! Do you even know what his middle name is?"

Ginny smiled as Grace tried desperately to jump higher than the waves.

Draco cringed. "That bad huh?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out as if she were dead. "Way worse."

"I love you."

"I love you too. When do we need to be back for you Mum and Dad's dinner party?"

Grace moved away from the edge of the beach, sat down, and took out her sand castle kit.

"Mmm, tomorrow. I wish we could just stay here though. I never really liked it all that much until I brought you here that summer we ran away together. Now I just never want to leave. –Ginny, I have something for you."

Ginny dropped her head down onto his shoulder. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion—but maybe we can have hot, animal sex tonight for my gift?"

"Are you saying I have to give you something in return?"

"No, that was more of a hopeful need. I mean, the healer did say we could start having it again today right? That it wouldn't hurt the baby?"

Ginny bit her bottom and chuckled. "That she did."

Draco shivered causing his newly found erection to bump up against her back side. Ginny gasped. "You don't waste any time do you?"

Draco snorted. "I have been going insane from not being able to be inside you."

"Okay, what's my gift?"

"Patience is virtue love—okay here. I hope you like it."

Ginny gasped. "Oh Draco, how were you ever able to do this?"

She laughed happily as she flipped through almost every pivotal moment in their lives. The first broom lesson, the first kiss, their escape vacation flying off into the sunset, Grace—"Hey, I don't remember this picture."

Draco looked down and saw Grace and Ginny skipping ahead of him with ice cream cones in their hands. Draco smiling at their backs—he remembered that day, so clearly. The day that Ginny's dream Grace, their dream daughter, was to return to Ginny's belly. That had been _one _of the happiest days of his life.

"I'll tell you about it later."

"How did you get these?"

Draco smiled and smoothed her wild, wind blown hair aside. "Colin Creevey took the earlier ones, and then about four in a half years ago-the day before you had Grace I ran into him and he told me."

"Why didn't you give it to me earlier though?"

"I wanted to fill the pages," he whispered leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Grace finished her broken sand castle and laid down next to it, placing her hands behind her head and turning her face up to the sun.

"So, how's Daddy's muggle business going?"

Draco smiled. "Really well, triple the amount that I thought it would. I'm glad I lent him that money. I still wish he had taken it as a gift; it was nothing but chunk change starting it up. I wish you're brothers were more like that."

"Fred and George keeping all the money from you?" Ginny grinned. "What do you care you filthy rich."

"I never should have helped them out—with the way things are going they're going to be richer than I am. And we are filthy rich Gin, 'we'."

"So, what do you think about that all family get together in a week?" Ginny asked.

"It's gonna be hell!"

"I know, when was the last time Lucius and my Dad actually discussed the meaning of a rubber ducky. Oh God, do you remember the time Lucius insisted that a hammer would make a better bath toy than a rubber ducky. I couldn't believe—"

The End—obviously

Probably asking why I ended it that way? Well, I wanted it to end on them having a normal conversation instead of sweet sayings to end it. It's normal. I hope everyone enjoyed it and perhaps this chapter made up for the long, long wait. I'm actually kind of sad it's over…hmm that's odd! Aya


End file.
